Someday You'll Understand
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: He had never see him before, and Naruto had to wonder where this raven beuty had been hiding all his life.Then he learns of some complications that come with getting him and does his best to get his attention.will he get to make the raven his? NaruSasu
1. Tutor Boy

NaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasu

* * *

One

**Someday You'll Understand**

Tutor Boy

"Congratulations, all of you –except for one person- did great in their practice exams, keep it up and you will be able to pass the real one completely" Under his weird mask Kakashi-sensei was grinning, easily told by his eyes. "As for you Naruto, you need someone to tutor you so you can ever have a hope of passing this exam" He shook his head as he placed the test in front of the blond who eyed it wearily. Naruto could not believe that he had a big fat F at the top of his paper in bold red, and he had tried so hard. That day even his head had hurt, he thought he had had a break through. Damn!

"It's hard you know!" he whined. Uzumaki Naruto, the hottest guy in school along with his crew that was made up of Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Gaara, were the ones who ruled girls' hearts. At least they liked to believe, not that all of them were interested on the opposite gender, more on the same one, well maybe Kiba wasn't so sure. They looked to be about your average born male, besides the fact that they were tall and nearly heading into six feet in height. Either way, Naruto just plainly was to stuck having fun and slacking off most of the time to actually want to study properly and there were only nine weeks left on the semester. Even so he preferred dope skies over anything else. "Besides, I have a life, unlike you!"

"Yes" Kakashi drawled "You do have one, a life of school, studying and doing homework; this is just the easy part. Wait till you reach my age, then you will miss school my young friend" And Kakashi began to walk to the front of the classroom. Naruto sighed and crumpled up his test. Kakashi brought out his lesson book but before starting he decided to add one final thing before he could completely forget about the blond boy "Oh and Naruto, straighten out that paper, the tutor I got you won't be pleased if you give or present work that is not readable"

"WHAT!!" Naruto yelled as he stood up knocking down his chair, he didn't hear a word past the word tutor, because that alone meant he was doomed. Who ever it was it was going to be stuck up and make him learn things he didn't want to learn. "You-you" Damn that Kakashi!!

"Yes, Naruto I got you a tutor, you will come here afterschool and stay…lets say the latest an hour, I don't have all day. If you want extra time then plan to meet somewhere with the tutor" Naruto felt cold. As if cold water had just been tossed on his dope sky like world, he wished he had some ramen at the moment to make it all better. Naruto clenched his fists, never, he hated tutors. They were always females that were so damn conceited, snappy, and ugly and besides, he didn't want to study. He had a life.

"And what if I refuse"

"It's your future Naruto, not mine"

With that the blond sat down and resigned to his faith.

Damn Guilt.

* * *

-Afterschool-

"Man, I can't believe that Kakashi-snesei" Naruto growled as he slammed his locker open and took out his environmental book and his notebook where he kept some messy notes of whatever he was able to catch Kakashi teaching the lesson about. His book looked brand new due to the fact that he never referred back to it, for all he knew Kakashi could be making up the shit he taught and he wouldn't even have a clue. Maybe that's why he failed; damn Kakashi had set him up! "This isn't fair; I want to go home already"

"Stop your whining and go, Idiot" Sakura said as she stood there with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Naruto rolled his eyes and closed his locker with a loud bang. The gum Sakura had been blowing up popped and she begun to chew it again. She raised a brow at Naruto's annoyed look. She smiled and placed her hands on her hips as she went for her bad girl pose, noto to mention that the school unifor for girls didn't help. It consisted of a short skirt, black and in uniform like one of those secretary ones, mandatory marry jane shoes, and then a dress shirt with bow and vest. It looked just as uncomfortable as the guys uniform that was practically like a tuxedo with the button up shirt, tie and all.

"What are you doing here anyway Sakura?" He questioned. Usually all four would have left already in Sakura's pink convertible like it was a party. They never really stopped to talk to him unless Sakura wanted something from him or there was something she was going to get out by interacting with him; he really could never tell what was in that dumb head of hers. Besides, he wouldn't want to, for all he knew she could be thinking a lot of disgusting shit up there.

"Making sure your lazy repulsive ass get's himself to class" Sakura winked with her currently brown eyes while Naruto wanted to throw up. Once upon a time he used to have a crush on this same girl, damn hat fantasy and infatuation died hard, and man did fairy tales and love die hard. Now there was nothing about her worth looking at, fake hair and fake eye color each day apart from her original green, it seemed like she was trying to hide who she was that now she had lost who she was. Make up, and stuff on top of stuff. She was no the same, she was a fake.

"Teachers pet" was all Naruto hissed as he begun walking away from her and her gang of little girlfriends, he didn't even want to spend time with them. Hinata and Tenten were still cool, maybe even Ino, but Sakura was someone he didn't even want to come near. That struck a core with Sakura, since it was known school wide that she flirted with all her male teachers, another reason Naruto rather ignores her.

"AM NOT!" Tenten and Ino only laughed making Sakura glare at them. "What's so funny!!?"

All of them ran away from her.

* * *

Slowly Naruto strolled into class to see a frantic Kakashi moving around "Ah Naruto" he said with a slight pause. "Take a seat, Sasuke-kun should be here shortly" Naruto did as he was told, though he was confused about that Sasuke part, not that he was going to even ask to clarify. He watched as Kakashi gathered things and then was making his way out a door that usually led to a huge teacher storage room. Man, he really didn't want to be here! He wanted to be home already.

The class was silent completely silent, it was just him and outside the window he could see students running and walking happily as they were finally let out from this prison for the day. He truly wished he could be among them and that he could also get change out of his uniform. He let out a sigh when his ears perked up at a sound. He heard the door from the back open but he ignored it as he just sat there wishing, it was probably just Kakashi. Soon something dark came in his line of view, an open suit with the dress shirt untucked with the tie loose around the neck and he looked up to see it was a raven haired beauty with incredible pale, what the hell, porcelain skin that contrasted against his dark eyes and dark blue hair that stood spiky on the back, like a duck but. Cute!! "Hey" He said stunned, as if someone had just punched him, he felt breathless.

Chocked and suffocated.

"Hn" was all the raven guy said as he pulled out the chair and sat down setting his stuff in the table in front of him before he started to pull out the things he was going to need for the next hour. Damn he was so cute!! Naruto smiled goofily at him, he really had no idea what he was supposed to say next and he forgot the whole purpose of why he was here. Sasuke looked up at the grinning blond in front of him and frowned at the blond guy that seemed awe struck or something, creepy "Open your book _dobe_" now that was a deliberate insult.

"Yes" was all Naruto said as he opened his book obediently to chapter twelve, damn the voice on that boy was so delicious, so, so, there was not even a real word for it!… and then the meaning of the raven's words sunk in "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" the boy peered up at him once more and narrowed his eyes dangerously at the blond who had shot up from his chair to give him this crazy look. No one ever talked back to him once he made a statement, even if he was just telling him to open the book with an insult.

"I called you _dobe_" No hesitation.

"Teme" Naruto yelled slamming his fist on the table angrily not caring for the pain as it just added to his anger "Least you can do when you meet a person is use their name!" Sasuke tilted his head making him seem so adorable to Naruto, who nearly forgot why he was angry at the raven in the first place and on top of that nearly drooled. Damn it all to hell! What the hell was this guy doing to him all of a sudden! He couldn't stand it. Uzumaki Naruto didn't drool for nothing more than his precious ramen that was worth the world!

"Last time I checked I didn't even know your name and I still don't ….dobe" Sasuke smirked, proud of himself. Naruto on the other hand, gritted his teeth as he tried to calm his rapidly changing emotions at the moment. He was stuck between the wanting to choke him to the wanting to pull him into a hug and simply cuddle him up and touch his hair….and….and….well you get the picture.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto, NA-RU-TO!" he growled out and Sasuke rolled his eye.

"Sure, what ever"

"And you" Naruto prompted.

"Uchiha Sasuke, now that we're done with introductions, can we get to studying?" Sasuke pointed a finger to the text. Naruto groaned as he slumped into his chair. Did he really have to study at a moment like this, he preferred to study Sasuke's anatomy…..not that he could just come out right and say that out loud, and he didn't want to scare of the boy yet. At least not say anything until he knew if he was gay like him. And also he didn't want to embarrass himself, nor do anything just incase someone walked in. They were still in school!

Naruto sat up and looked intently at Sasuke who stared back at him without even feeling threatened by this strange blond guy who kept giving him this weak glare and weird look all twisted into one "First answer me one more question" Naruto said putting one finger up to emphasize that it would just be one. Sasuke slammed the book on the table clearly displeased with Naruto and his constant talking that wouldn't let them get down to studying.

"Fine, but after that is no talking about anything else than indoor and out door pollution in the world and all the fucking environmental problems" Sasuke said as the chapter indicated at the top and added his own twist to it. Naruto grinned and nodded before getting serious and crossing his arms as he asked his so important question.

"What school do you go to?"

"I go here dobe, where else?"

"Wait! Then how come I've never seen you before?"

"Only one question dobe"

"Just answer it you damned Teme!" Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh.

He decided not to show any emotion but his voice was icy when he spoke "Because I'm an Advance AP student, no matter how we arrange it none of my classes would even come close to fitting into one of yours, you are CP, not bad for a dumb blond" Sasuke muttered the last part of his sentence under his breath but Naruto still heard it.

"HEY!" Naruto growled. Sasuke this time slammed the book into the blonds face and smirked at the face the blond had when the book landed flat on the table. Not that chatting with the blond wasn't any fun, he really wanted to finish his work already to go home and relax. So he had to get this blond onto task, he leaned in and pointed his finger to the first paragraph and gave him a look under his lashes that seemed to make Naruto catch his breath. That reaction was nothing new to him.

"How about it, read the first part?"Sasuke smirked deviously and angrily Naruto begun to read the text out loud for the raven who seemed to suddenly own him. Slowly his anger began to go away and he got interested on what he was reading, while trying hard not to look up at Sasuke's attentive face as he listed to him. By the time one hour had passed Naruto had read the chapter taken up decent notes for himself, well after Sasuke gave him a new and clean notebook, and had written some new vocabulary words in multiple flashcards. Flashcards that Sasuke also provided for him.

The time had also flown by so fast; Naruto didn't even want to leave. He wanted to stay here with Sasuke working on more things, to actually finish all his work and make Sasuke proud of him. Somehow now school work seemed fun "Done" Sasuke sighed as he threw his pen down and Naruto looked up at him confused.

"That's it?" Sasuke on the other hand had finished his own homework while at the same time had corrected Naruto's.

"Studying is easy Naruto, the hard part is getting it stuck up here" Sasuke said as he poked Naruto's forehead with his index finger and then begun to get his things together. Naruto blushed as his heart skipped at the small contact and started to put his stuff away as well and stood up quickly, at the same time waiting for Sasuke to hurry. He was not sure why though. All of a sudden all he wanted was to be near the raven haired boy and damn it all, he had only known him an hour. Not to mention the way his body was buzzing and tingling in a way that made him feel special and all, he couldn't explain it.

Kakashi-sensei on the other hand, had walked in at least twenty times bringing boxes, books, cups, the computer lab cart and some other stuff before he just sat down at his desk reading some orange book while he sneakered once and a while. The man in himself was weird as he was lost in his own world before he noticed the boys getting up and he grinned at how Sasuke treated Naruto. Yep, his two favorite students!

Both never failed to amuse him.

Though…Sasuke sometimes scared him, not that the raven headed boy needed to know, that was his own personal secret. Think about how pathetic that is when the boy is so short compared to every other boy his age!

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" he waved obviously grinning under his mask and Naruto made an angry face at him while Sasuke simply walked out not even saying a word. Naruto ran after him. As he begun to walk next to Sasuke he noticed how short and slender Sasuke was compared to him. Making him look that much more huggable!! Naruto was not sure where he was getting this urges from but he certainly liked this guy, a lot. Though he didn't think it would be a good thing if he suddenly squished Sasuke to death against his chest, but the boy was begging for it!

"Where do you live?" Naruto asked, Sasuke looked up at him bored and shrugged.

"Somewhere, I forget the street's name" Naruto grinned.

"Do you get lost?"

"I said I forget the name, not where I live" Sasuke snapped and Naruto pouted before a smile tugged at his lips once more, Sasuke's current expressionless face was so adorable. They kept walking together as they stepped out into streets and left school; Naruto after all had his house the same direction Sasuke was heading, apparently. It made him wonder if he was going to find out where the boy lived.

"So, do you have any brother's or sisters, cause I'm an only child" Naruto said suddenly. He really didn't know what else he would talk about; all he wanted to do was talk to Sasuke. Know much more about Sasuke. Fuck it; he just wanted to hear the smaller boy's voice.

"I have an older brother, though he joined the military two years ago, I haven't seen him since, though he does call when ever he gives a rats ass about calling" Sasuke responded, he was almost home. He looked like he didn't really like being talked to by Naruto but Sasuke was really enjoying Naruto's presence, not that he would ever say or show what he was feeling.

"What about parents, my dad is dead, my mom is still alive" He talked about it casually because in a way he never really knew his dad. So his dad might be someone special to him, but he wasn't that deep in his heart. He barely even remembers who he was other than he was a reflection of him. Sasuke on the other hand hesitated a bit before answering, his father had been a hard-ass on him and there was really nothing much about him that looked like his father. He and his brother came out looking like their mother.

"Same here, dad died mom takes care of me" Naruto grinned; they had something in common but frowned when Sasuke waved at him. "I'll see you later dobe" and Sasuke turned into a house that was big, colored white, and had a beautiful front yard. It looked like your ordinary house and then Naruto grinned once more; he only lived two blocks away from his house! That day Naruto came home with a large smile, skipping, and the motivation to study.

His mother was surprised to say the least.

It was only six in the evening!

* * *

-The next Day-

"Good morning!" Naruto said with a large grin. That smile on his face couldn't stop playing no matter what he tried to do. Besides that, Naruto could not help it; he wanted to see Sasuke again! He really could not wait till it was afterschool and Sasuke would tutor him once more. Though, the fact that all these years Sasuke had been coming to the same school and he had not seen him once was still bugging him on how could that be possible. Hadn't they past each other around the hall ways, maybe when they were out at the lunch area? How could he miss someone so cute like that? Or was it because Sasuke was short?

He couldn't understand how that was possible.

"Damn, someone woke up on the right side of their bed" Kiba teased and they all laughed. Naruto was always happy, but today he seemed particularly even brighter. You could tell that something good had happened to him and his happy mood was contagious as all of them smiled for the first time that morning. Maybe he was on a ramen high, then again you could never tell with Naruto.

"Shut up" Naruto growled, but not even that broke his mood though since after a light scowl his smile was back in place.

"So how was tutoring, was it a chick? Was she hot?" Kiba asked and Neji pushed him away. Kiba was bi, though he seemed to prefer women over men most of the time. Either way, they still didn't know how Kiba rolled; he was probably just confused since he met Naruto. Either way none of them really cared. Naruto laughed and shook his head at how way off his friend was.

"It was a guy actually"

"Seriously, why are you so smiley today Naruto?" Gaara asked he was starting to get annoyed.

"I am?" Naruto asked and touched his face; indeed he had a huge smile upon his lips. Not to mention that all he can think about is Sasuke, Sasuke and his voice. Sasuke and his small form, Sasuke and his way of teaching, Sasuke and all that he says, Sasuke and his small hands. Sasuke and his pouting face. Sasuke poking him, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!! Man he was a man possessed by another one who was incredibly short and adorable! "What the hell!!!" Naruto yelled startling everyone around him.

This had never happened before, not even when he had a crush on Sakura.

"Calm down ma n, so you're happy. Big deal" Kiba rolled his eyes "Maybe you ate sugar with your ramen."

"Shut up! If it wasn't for that shorty--" Naruto stopped talking, his breath hitching as he spotted raven hair over to the side. Was it Sasuke, the hair was just as spiky as Sasuke's…..he stared as the boy turned and stopped at a locker, he opened it and got out some books that were placed in his backpack. Now facing him for a moment as Naruto got a glimpse, 'it really is Sasuke' he thought. He wanted to call out but didn't. He watched as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and then a short raven haired girl about his size came next to him with a smile.

Oh hells no

No

No

Sasuke was his!

Hinata could not have him!!

There was no way!

"What are you talking about, did you meet a girl? Did you just see something?" Neji asked as he tried to see over to what Naruto could be looking at. All of a sudden the blond had started to act strange and gap and all. There was nothing out of the particular, and then he noticed his cousins. "Ah, my cousins are over there, HINATA! SASUKE!!" He called out waving at them.

"HUH" Naruto said. He watched as Sasuke and Hinata look over to Neji and waved back to him. Then they walked away. Neji simply smiled and was shocked when he turned back only to see Naruto gaping at him this time. "Sasuke is your cousin?" Naruto asked so suddenly that Neji had no time to wonder what the hell was wrong with him. Neji narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know Sasuke?" Neji is a senior, and this is his last year, Sasuke and Hinata are juniors like Naruto and Kiba. He and Gaara are lovers and seniors as well. Let's just say that when it comes to his younger cousins he gets possessive over them. He doesn't know why, the fact that they are his cousins is enough to make him want to care for them.

"He-he's" Naruto straightened himself out and regained his composure. "He's my tutor"

"Oh" Neji said before it all sunk in "You don't have a crush on him do you?" Naruto was perplexed and begun to laugh as he slapped his hand on Neji's shoulder. Like he was ever going to tell Neji he had a crush on the guy's cousin that would be suicide.

"No! no!" Then he stopped, well "At least I think I don't" Neji shook his head and Gaara smirked. Naruto was just too funny for his own good.

"You better be careful" the red head said and everyone looked at him "Once someone tells Sasuke that they like him, he ignores them like the plague and there will be no more chances with him" Naruto gulped, Kiba was confused and Neji nodded his head.

"Yeah, I forgot that he did that, it's been some time that anyone has ever told him that they liked him because he ignores them afterwards." Neji shrugged "good luck, I don't think Sasuke has ever even liked anyone in his whole life, for that matter I don't even know if he is gay. He's more asexual than any other animal I've heard of" Well, great, there goes Naruto's good mood as he is to find out his little shoty might just not be into anyone.

"Don't tell him you like him" Gaara advised "Give him some time, Sasuke always goes after what he wants once he knows what he wants and if he ends up liking you then, you are in" Neji nodded before he and Gaara laughed. They could not imagine little Sasuke falling for a tall blond, all they could picture was the small raven calling Naruto a dumbass and kicking him to the curve like yesterdays trash. If Naruto wanted him then he was going to have to work hard on making Sasuke notice him.

"By the way" Kiba said trying to change the subject into something that he understood since he had no idea who Sasuke was and what ever it was that Naruto all of a sudden had a boner for "Have any of you seen Shikamaru?" though he regretted ever asking.

"Whoo" Naruto said loudly in a teasing voice "Kiba has a crush on Shikamaru!"

"What!"

"Oh yeah, it's obvious the way you are always around him and ask about him" Neji smirked at the other brunet Kiba blushed.

"Do not!"

"Getting defensive?" Gaara decided to dish out when he noticed that it was all for teasing and that Shikamaru was standing right behind Kiba looking half asleep. The pineapple shaped haired boy on the other hand really didn't care what they were all saying; he already knew that no one would be interested in a lazy ass. Though Kiba did look pretty funny right now "Admit it, you have the hots for Shika"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Kiba shook his head."I DO NOT!"

"Damn, you don't have to be so loud about it" Shikamaru said making Kiba's heart drop into his belly "troublesome" Kiba fainted, literally. He could not take too much of this anymore.

"Do you think we went too far?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, he'll come around" Shikamaru said as he stretched out and yawned just when the bell rang. "Let's get to class" they all nodded and left Kiba there passed out on the floor hall way.

* * *

-Afterschool-

'_Finally_' Naruto thought as the bell rang and he sprung up from his seat. Every other student moved slowly and Naruto was out the door before them. He ran to his locker and like always he slammed it open as he looked inside to see it stuffed with all his text books. Opening his backpack he put in all the books he would need for today and then made a face when he saw an old lunch. Maybe he really needed to start cleaning his locker if he was ever going to impress Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said looking at her nails and then at him. Her eyes were purple today and she was grinning from ear to ear. That could only mean that she had something on her mind and what ever it was it involved a world of pain and brain damage.

"Sakura" he seethed, no he didn't hate her he just had this strong dislike toward her all of a sudden. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I'm just here to make sure you don't ditch your tutor" she winked. "So, is it a she? Is she ugly?" Naruto's eye twitched before he slammed his locker closed.

"How did you ever guess?"

"It's gift" Naruto tried to walk away from her but she stepped in his way and stopped him once more with that same evil smile on her face that couldn't be good. Then he wondered why the hell she would want to even get him involved when she rejected him so many times.

"What?" he snapped.

"Naruto, have you gotten taller?"

"No, I'm still 5'9" Sakura begun to twirl a lock of her hair.

"Cool" she said "You know, I'm 5'6 and they say that tall people like us really make the greatest match, don't you think Naruto?" Naruto made a face. Sure she was tall and all, but compared to Sasuke was a complete zero and dead ugly.

"Uh, no"

"Come on, think about it? Do you want my number, cause I can really see you and me going out and doing stuff" Sakura winked "You know, real grown up stuff" her voice drawled out in a slow groan and Naruto tried to get past her again, but once more she was in his way. Lets see, Haruno Sakura, pretty tall for a girl, she wasn't that bad looking for a girl, but still. She wore heavy amounts of perfume that stung your eye, wore red shirts and black short shorts or mini skirts. Her hair long to her back, eyes like a chameleon that always changed under circumstances', and she was obsessed with her weight. Herself, and nothing more. Self centered.

Yeah, like he would want to go out with a shallow doll.

"No, I don't" he said "Now can you get out of my way so I can get to class for tutoring already, I don't want to keep my tutor waiting" Sakura made a pouting face that had Naruto repulsed, did she honestly think she was cute? Well, then she had not met Sasuke at all.

"Come on!" She said in a whiny and annoying voice. "Please, me and you on a date tomorrow, after all tomorrow is Saturday and there is no school"

"Man, you really are persistent"

"And you really are thick headed!"

"Get out of my way" and he managed this time. Sakura huffed in anger.

"I'll see you Naruto" Sakura waved. "Man, getting hot blond guys these days is hard" She made a face before she stomped her feet "I wanted to go to the beach! But I need a boyfriend for that, I can't just go there alone it'll make me look bad" that's when she saw a blue haired guy passing. "Hey!" she called out and ran after him.

"Can I help you?"

* * *

-In The Classroom-

By the time Naruto made it to the class Sasuke was already there, he was talking to Kakashi-sensei and they seemed to be arguing about something. "I'm telling you old man, I turned that in and you gave me all the points!" Sasuke looked pissed; Naruto couldn't help but smile and say once more, Adorable even when he was angry. Damn this boy. Kakashi on the other hand seemed to not notice and Naruto really didn't care that he didn't at how cute Sasuke looked at the moment.

"Now, now Sasuke If you want me to give you the points then I have to see the assignment with the grading that I gave you" Sasuke was still glowering at the man. There was nothing more Sasuke wanted to do than to tare Kakashi's hair off, take his mask off and really mess up his face to make him hide it even more.

"It's not my fault that you forgot to put the grade, and you call yourself a fucking teacher!" Kakashi seemed to be enjoying Sasuke's little tirade and then he looked over at Naruto who looked like he was enjoying it as well. Well, a lot more than Kakashi. "I'm going to get your ass fired! Damn you!" Sasuke glanced over at Naruto as well when he noticed that Kakashi was no longer interested on what he had to say.

"Ah, Naruto, is nice to see you for a second time this day. Don't worry, this kid here will be right with you once we finish this business" Sasuke sighed as Kakashi turned back to grin at him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked through his back pack. He brought out a huge folder and skimmed through it quickly and then brought out a packet of papers that were all stapled together. Kakashi looked surprised as Sasuke presented him with his work assignment and on top of it was his grading.

Full points

Out of all his students…everyone he knew always threw everything out and Sasuke kept them. He gulped. This boy was really testing him to his limits "Now, place the right points old man" Kakashi sighed and did so, bringing Sasuke's grade up back to an A and at ranking number one. "And you sit down and get your book out and ready!" Sasuke said pointing to Naruto who nodded and automatically did as he was told.

Kakashi was shocked.

When ever he told Naruto to do something the blond always put up a fight about '_why should I_' and '_your are not the boss of me!_', apparently Sasuke was. 'Hmmm' Kakashi thought as he brought his hand up to his chin and rubbed then he wondered '_Maybe I should get a go_tee" Sasuke collected his papers and put them back in his bag before looking up at the teacher once more. "Don't you ever call me a liar or anything; you really do suck as a teacher Kakashi. Maybe you should quit, you are getting to old"

"Smart mouth" Kakashi said "Maybe I should have you teach all my classes if you are really that good." Sasuke scoffed.

"Can't make me" And with that the raven walked over to the blond and set his bag down on the other side, where he could be facing the blond. Naruto looked up at him and smiled. Kakashi on the other hand rolled his eye, man these kids were really something every year, so far these two were his favorite though it was proving to be entertaining to see them together in the same room. He brought out his orange book and emerged himself into reading. Sasuke looked at Naruto's page number.

"Let's do some questions dobe" Naruto's face dropped.

"Why are you still calling me dobe?" Sasuke made this damn cute mocking face at him and Naruto could feel his insides twisting up as his heart skipped a beat.

"I'll call you what I want, got it" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"It's because your pissed, isn't it" Sasuke closed his eyes as he tried to hold back his anger.

"Maybe" he mumbled. "Now, you have twenty two minutes to answer these" Sasuke set out a work sheet in front of Naruto who looked it over. Sasuke got his stop watch ready and looked Naruto in the eye, the blond felt like he was about to melt, Sasuke was also very damn sexy, specially those eyes of his "Go" he said and it took Naruto a whole five seconds to look down at his paper and start working. Sasuke brought out his own work and started his own homework.

For the past twenty two minutes they worked in complete silence. Though Naruto would constantly peek up to catch a glimpse of Sasuke and then rub his head as he tried to focus on the assignment before him instead of the boy. It was hard and it was starting to give him a head ache.

So when Sasuke said "Times up" It startled him big time. Naruto looked up and wanted to hide his paper, so far he felt like he had answered everything to quickly and to rationally. When Sasuke looked at him he really wanted to hide his paper "Pass it here Naruto, let me see what you have down" Naruto made a face before passing it to the raven. "At least continue reading"

Naruto did and watched as Sasuke also read over his paper and circled some stuff. Damn, he had already messed up. Sasuke then passed it back to him and explained what every marking he had made meant. Some were to cut some stuff out, to rephrase something, and to change it completely. Naruto for the first time in his whole life felt like he was starting to understand science.

Then too soon it was that time again, when Sasuke started to pack up finished with his homework and he had to follow. They both stood up at the same time and looked over to Kakashi who was asleep comfortably in his chair with his legs up on the desk and the orange little book covering his face. Then he let out a particular loud snore and what sounded like a laugh. Naruto wanted to go grab a marker and paint Kakashi's face or something but followed Sasuke out once he noticed the small raven leaving.

"Hey, Sasuke"

"What?"

Naruto thought over what he wanted to say for the first time in his life before he even said it. Let's see, Sasuke will you go out with me? No, that was going to get Sasuke to ignore him. Gaara and Neji had warned him about that. Would you be my boyfriend? Oh, damn. That was even worse. Something, he had to think of something to talk with Sasuke about! Ha!

"How tall are you, really" Sasuke clenched his little fists and sped up his walking.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking how tall you are, skyscraper boy?" Sasuke shot back angrily, he got it, damn it. He was short! Freaking, miniature, microscopic short! Why the hell did people keep making fun of him over that anyway! It was not like he asked to be short. Well, at least he was glad he made it to the 5'0 mark, because there was no way he wanted to be 4'0.

"Well….I'm 5'9 if you really wanted to know" Sasuke stopped in his tracks making Naruto bump into him and nearly throw him in the floor but Sasuke caught himself.

"You're what!" Sasuke yelled uncharacteristically, before composing himself and continuing to walk as if he had never had that outburst. Naruto blinked a couple of times, he then smiled brightly. Damn, Sasuke was so freaking A-DO-RA-BLE! He just had to spell it out. It really should be a crime to be that freaking cute!

"So, you are what?" Naruto tried to guess "4'1, or something…." Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Idiot, I'm 5'2" Sasuke mumbled the last part. Naruto looked at him with that grin still on his face and it made Sasuke blush. Fast Sasuke bowed his head down to have his bangs cover his shamefully red face. Damn this dumb blond! Where does he get off being tall and all that? Most of all, where the hell did he get off making him feel stuff that he shouldn't.

"I see" Naruto said. "You're so adorable!" there he finally said it. He just had to, it was pretty annoying to keep it bottled up inside his head and keep repeating it over and over again when it was obvious.

Sasuke stopped again looking shocked. "What?"

Uh-ho, wrong thing to say "Nothing, I didn't say anything" Naruto and Sasuke stared each other down for some time before they continued walking in total silence. Damn, he had almost slipped….damn, what if he already had and Sasuke was now planning to never talk to him again! Man, now he didn't even know what to say either. What if he said something worse and ended this whole tutoring partnership!

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto wondering why he was suddenly so quiet and was surprised to see a sad expression on his usually smiling one. Damn. Had he done something wrong all of a sudden to up set the cheer-full blond? "What's wrong dobe?"

"Huh" Naruto looked down at the raven haired boy, so huggable. "Nothing" he smiled.

"Hn" Was all Sasuke said as he was about to turn into his house. Of course on pure instinct Naruto's hand shot out and he stopped Sasuke from going just yet. Sasuke's eyes grew wide for a second and then he turned to look at Naruto with a raised brow. "Something the matter now Naruto?" Naruto trembled a bit; scared he might say the wrong thing. He wasn't even sure why he had stopped Sasuke….

"Well, tomorrow is Saturday and there is no school…..I was thinking" Sasuke's breath hitched, was Naruto asking him out? "And I was wondering if you wouldn't mind meeting up at my house to tutor me….or something" scratch that. Well, at least it was kind of like he was asking him out. Besides that, he had just been invited to Naruto's house, it had to count for something….wait…what was he thinking?

Sasuke sighed, in normal circumstances he would never agree to go to just anyone's house. But here he was agreeing to go to this idiots house, so something must be wrong with him, or maybe it had something to do with the blond in front of him "Sure Naruto, where do you live?"

"Oh!" Naruto quickly brought out a pencil and wrote down his address in a torn piece of paper. He was so exited now, but he didn't want to look un-cool in front of Sasuke by jumping up with joy over something like this. After all, he wanted to catch the boy's attention on him, but not by being a fool.

"So what time?" Sasuke asked as soon as he got the paper from Naruto and read it over.

"How about one in the afternoon, after lunch" Sasuke nodded.

"Bye" he said and Naruto waved at him.

"Bye!!"

Yes! Tomorrow he was going to see Sasuke again! In a way, he felt like it was like a date, as long as he got to hang out with Sasuke, he didn't care if it was a date or not!

* * *

Well, this is my first NaruSasu, I just like NaruSasu, even though SasuNaru is more popular. IDK. Hope you are likingi it so far.

Now, should I continue it?

Please Review.


	2. Our Saturday Afternoon

**Someday You'll Understand**

Our Saturday Afternoon

Slowly waking up, the first thing Uchiha Sasuke did was look over at his clock in disdain, it was only five fifty in the morning, and in other words way to early. Not that he wasn't a morning person by all means he could get up early any day that he wanted. Thing was that sometimes, usually Saturday's and Sunday's, he preferred to spend them mostly in bed, snuggled under his covers. Maybe it was because he had so much time on his hands. But when he glanced over at the paper on his desk, he knew that today he actually had something to do.

But that wasn't until one in the afternoon.

Rolling around in his bed until he found a comfortable spot Sasuke dozed off again. Just a little longer to sleep before he had to get up. There was nothing wrong; besides, he still had plenty of time. Without a second thought, Sasuke fell asleep once more.

* * *

Naruto was asleep, the side of his mouth, slicked with falling drool as he was thrown on his bed with his hands over his head and his legs spread apart. A grin slip into his features as if what ever dream he was having was actually making him happy. He muttered something along the lines of 'Sasuke…..boyfriend…' and 'kiss me.' Well, at least that was what it had sounded like to his mother as she stood there over him narrowing her eyes at him before sighing.

"Naruto, get you lazy ass off the bed and get up already!" That didn't seem to work as Naruto only got more comfortable with himself in the bed, turning to his side and giving off a mumble about something that sounded like 'Naughty'. She zipped her coffee before placing it over the night stand and then brought up her cane that she used to walk every now and then. No, nothing was wrong with her leg, she was just too lazy at times, and besides that it worked like a charm to get Naruto up.

She pocked him hard until he fell off the bed with a loud thud. "AAAAHH! MOM!!" He yelled and sat up pouting "I was having a nice dream, damn" Naruto groaned rubbing the back of his neck and glaring off at the floor. His mother rolled her eyes as she got her coffee back, the one she had set down on Naruto's night stand.

"Well then, don't tell me to wake you up if you are going to be complaining about ruining your dreams and what not" She sighed and begun to walk away while sipping her coffee. Naruto made a face as he got to his feet, his mom was so rough!

"Thanks' mom!" Naruto said as he looked over to the clock, it was already seven in the morning and he still had some stuff to do, let's see, eat, shower, clean his room to make it presentable for Sasuke. Maybe even do his laundry that his mother had been bugging him to do all week. Man there was so much to do and so little time, and Kushina could not help but stare as her son ran back and forth around the house. It was to damn early!

Naruto was not only cleaning his room, but the kitchen and everything else. Blinking and running a hand through her red hair she asked "What the hell are you doing Naru-chan, why are you cleaning the house so early in the morning like that?"

"Because!" Naruto whined. He knew his mother well than anyone; Uzumaki Kushina would not be Uzumaki Kushina unless she took her time. The day didn't officially start for her until the clock hit ten in the morning and then the day ended at five. She was done after that. So, you really had to know when to catch her, though oddly enough she would wake up way to early in the morning.

Something Naruto was always grateful for.

Though, it kept his mother from dating anyone….tch.

"No, Why because"

"Mom! _He's_ coming, I don't want the house to look dirty" Naruto said as he passed hopping in one leg as he tried to get his bed sheets to the laundry. His mother was confused for a moment before she recalled the name Naruto had called out in his little dream. Great, her son had the hots for some guy out there.

"Are you sure you want to get with a guy?" Naruto fell face first to the floor "Oh, are you alright sweetheart?"

"You really have no shame do you mom!" Naruto had a blush across his cheeks and he looked flustered before he stood up and ran down stairs to where the washing machines where. She couldn't believe that her son was this serious about someone already and he was only seventeen. Well, to tell truth, he was soon going to turn eighteen either way. Besides that, Naruto had had past crushes and all of them had ended up pretty soon.

Though, never had he shown this much enthusiasm about another person.

When he had had a crush on that Sakura chick, he would come to her for advice on what to say to her or what to do to make her notice him. What she disliked was that that little pink haired slut had the audacity to hit her son, especially on the head and then one thing let to another. She had a fist fight with the girl's mother about whose child was the best and blah blah. All that pink girl ever did was bring Naruto down. By this time Minato had already left her and they were divorced, due to Minato suddenly falling in love with someone else. Then when they were fighting in court of who kept Naruto, Minato was in a plane crash when he was going out to business.

Where he instantly died

She knew this fell hard on Naruto, and he forgot all about Sakura. It pissed her off how depressed Naruto looked, until he met Shikamaru and a bunch of other guys. Naruto seemed to have a crush on someone else now, it was another girl. This one was a blond; who instead of hitting had a nasty habit of dropping ugly words like bombs. She had no right to be calling her precious Naruto things!

Then came Naruto's boy crush, damn that one was weird. It had been some guy, a guy with light brown hair and light blue eyes. The boy seemed to be close to Naruto, and even then Naruto seemed a little uncomfortable. Like he always watched what he said and tended to keep a distance. Then the boy was moving away and Naruto looked sad. She still recalled what he said after she asked him if he was alright, Naruto had smiled _'I'm used to it by now mom, people always leave all the time, and you can't hold on to love for ever, after all, after some time you forget' _those words had just about killed her.

Her son used to rejection? She didn't want that.

"Is this another crush that will lead to him someday leaving and you saying, I'll soon forget him?" Kushina asked as Naruto ran into the kitchen once more. Narauto stopped short and looked at her confused, what had his mother just said?

"What do you mean?"

"You know how always you get crushes and then you said they were meaningless in the end" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, well when I had those crushes I was just a kid mom"

"You're still a kid"

"Mom" he sighed and bowed his head "I don't know mom, I don't know. All I know is that I don't want to lose him, I want Sasuke to stay with me, to be with me, to be mine I can't explain this feeling, I've never felt it before and I don't have a word for it" Naruto sighed, he could really confuse himself sometimes, but somehow all he had just said just clicked correctly in his head.

"Does he like you?" Naruto froze.

"Well….." He shook his head "I have no idea"

"Don't end up getting hurt, though love always hurts, good or bad" His mother stood up to place her plates over at the sink "and remember Naruto, when you want something go all the way for it no matter what" Naruto nodded his head and then a smile grew on his face.

"Don't worry mom! I'll work hard to make him fall for me" Naruto had shinning determination in his blue eyes and it made her smile. She then looked down at him and rolled her eyes.

"Well, he's certainly not going to fall in love with you if he comes and finds you in your boxers. He'll think you just want to throw him on the bed" Naruto looked down at himself and nearly pulled out his hair as he begun running again making his mother laugh at him. Man, his mother was always supportive and the best! He loved her a lot. Just then Naruto paused to see that it was suddenly eight thirty in the morning.

How did that happen!?

He quickly picked things in his room until it was clean and shinning. He ran then to the bathroom to take his bath before he remembered that he took out all the clothes and now he was going to have to wait for the whole load to be done before he could get changed. Damn, his morning was not going exactly smooth; he just hoped that it got better by the time Sasuke came over.

Why was he so anxious anyway?

* * *

Slowly stretching out for the second time that day Sasuke opened his eyes to see that it was al of a sudden ten o'clock. He had fallen asleep again deeply and now he was waking up late. He slowly stood up and walked out of his room down the hall to the bathroom. He quickly did his business before going out and getting a towel and some clothes and returned to take a shower.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, why was it that he always looked so horrible when he decided to sleep in? His hair flying all over the place, something that looked like some black markings under his eyes, and his skin seemed to be even more pale than usual. Sighing he turned to turn on the shower and set it to a warm temperature before stripping off all his clothes and then stepped into the shower. He sighed as soon as the warm water hit his bare back. It felt good.

After his shower and getting dressed in a dark blue baggy shirt, along with dark blue baggy jeans he walked out of there with his towel drying his hair. When he reached his room he walked to his closet and took out a dark blue belt to place it around his pants, just so they would hold on a little more around his thin waist. He hated how his pants always slipped down just because they were too big, heh, fat people had a hard time finding pants that would wrap around their waist and he had a hard time finding jeans that would stay on his waist. In all it was to annoying. Then he slipped in his Reebok shoes, which were black, gray at the top and sides, with blue stripes starting at the shoe laces.

After that was done he gave a quick glance at his desk and then he remembered he needed to go over at Naruto's today. Damn. He walked over and picked up the paper that had the address written out and placed it in his pocket before grabbing a small back pack that he had ever since he was young. He and his brother used to take it everywhere full of things. Sometimes empty and they would steal things, which in the end they would return with a full bag filled with junk and what not.

Now it was just used to carry some books, pencils, his wallet, and all that stuff. He slung it over his shoulder before walking out into the living room. His mother was sitting in the couch with tea on her hands as she watched some sort of show that seemed to be a drama of the court and people in relationship problems. She looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning my little Sasu-chan, you want to eat already?" she asked and Sasuke shrugged. He knew for a fact that at the moment there was no food in the house.

"I'll go eat somewhere today. Ne mom, I'm also going to go to a friend's house later this afternoon, I might be back before dinner, hopefully" His mother stood up.

"Really? Alright" Mikoto turned back to watching the television as she watched Sasuke go through the fridge. She smiled, her little boy was growing up fast. Itachi was in the military, and her husband Fugaku had died in a plane crash when he had gone out for some business trip. Ever since then she had worked hard to support all of them. Making sure that they also got the best education and Itachi and Sasuke had made her proud by keeping such high grades. "Sasuke" She called out when she noticed that he was already heading out.

"Huh, what mom?"

"You're leaving already?"

"Well, I don't have to meet him until one in the afternoon and it's only ten forty, I was thinking on going to eat, then the library, and then go" She got up and got her wallet.

"Here" she said, Sasuke looked at her confused.

"What's this for?"

"Just, for you okay. Treat yourself to something good, oh and bring me some chocolate!" Sasuke pouted.

"Sure mom"

"Oh and leave your cell phone on so I can call you!!" She called out and Sasuke waved at her as he left. He swore it was like some sort of bribe! Well, first thing was first, he needed some starbucks.

* * *

Naruto was panicking now, it was already twelve thirty and he was still not finished eating his lunch, Sasuke would be here soon!! Damn, he was panicking!! His mother looked at him with a weird expression; she had already bathed and changed into clothes to make her look like a decent mother. Especially when it had been ten in the morning and Naruto had been pressuring her to hurry and to look nice and even picked out what she should wear.

"This boy really can't be this special to make you be this way" She said crossing her arms and giving Naruto a disapproving look.

"You have no idea mom!" Naruto grinned_ 'I'm sure as soon as she see's him she's going to love him as well!' _

"Apparently I really don't" Naruto fidgeted.

"What should I say when he comes in here?" He asked out loud, not really meaning to.

"You can ask him to come in and sit down and offer him a drink"

"Mom!! That's so embarrassing"

"Why?"

"I have no idea"

* * *

Sasuke on the other hand was still in the library before he felt his cell phone vibrate. He took it out to see it was his mother, quickly placing the books he had already checked out into his mini-backpack he ran out of there and went all the way home where he took his mom her desired chocolate. "Here" Sasuke said as soon as his mom opened the door "I'll see you later, I'm going to be going to a friend's house now" and he left, his mom was smiling and even waved at him. She could be such a kid.

Sasuke on the other hand took out the paper with Naruto's address and started to look for the place, did he mentioned that he was bad with street names? Looking around as he walked, Sasuke felt like he was going in circles. Then he really knew he was when he ended up back in his same street. He sighed and decided to just keep walking down the street.

He kept walking until he reached the end of the block and gave a right. Then he went left, and then he decided to cross the street, when he saw a sign he glared at it but took out Naruto's address paper when he saw that it said the same street. Now as for the house, he had no clue which one it was, so he simply continued to walk down the street, maybe he could guess the house.

That's when he saw the blond crouching by a brick wall as he petted a yellowed furred cat, well, not really yellow, but an orange mixed with white stripes so to say the least. He walked up to the blond and crossed his arms "You know what the stupidest thing is, you gave me your address but didn't tell me which one was your house" Naruto looked up startled.

"Sasuke!" He said and stood up startling his cat, which he had named D-locks. "You're here" For Naruto it was so different to see Saskue in casual clothes than from the school uniform, that consisted of a dress shirt, and then the over suit, a tie and dress pants. In all it was like a tuxedo. Now, Sasuke stood here, in a normal shirt and jeans, and he still looked hot!

"Uh-huh" Sasuke said and shrugged "I can leave if you like"

"NO!" Naruto then took in Sasuke's startled expression and chuckled "I mean, no, come in" He was really hoping that he had not just messed up. Sasuke glared at him but followed the blond to his house. Once inside he saw that it was huge, with white tiled floor made of glass, an oddly orange couch, a glass table in the middle and a huge T.V set. Then It had an attacked dining area, to the left seemed to be the kitchen and too the right, there were two rooms. "Come, my room is this way" Naruto said as he was pulling Sasuke over to the second door from the first, pass the dining area.

Inside was someone, a woman it seemed, with red fiery hair and she was sitting in the bed playing video games. "YEAH!!" she yelled. Was this lady in her mid thirties or something?

"AAAHH!! MOM!!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke wanted to laugh. The woman's smiling face looked horrified as she had been caught playing her son's mortal combat games. "Why! Why" Naruto said as he crumbled into the floor looking pained, making Sasuke look down at him with an amused gaze. Kushina's eyes shone when she spotted Sasuke, she hadn't seen him before since her tall son had covered the short and small boy.

"Hey there!" she said "I'm Naruto's older sister, nice to meet you" she winked, obviously flirting. Who wouldn't, Sasuke was gorgeous. Naruto got up that instant.

"MOM!!" he yelled again. "Get out, get out!" His mother laughed and ran out of there. Naruto on the other hand doubled over again falling to the floor like he was in pain. "She's going to be the death of me, that woman. How could dad ever like her. Man!!" Sasuke sighed as he walked in and sat down on the chair that was for the computer. It wasn't that bad, his mother was just as crazy, but he would never talk that way about his mother in any place outside his mind.

"Relax Naruto, she actually reminds me of you"

"You know, the fact that she still thinks she's a kid is what scares me the most" Then Naruto got a look in his face as he suddenly realized Sasuke's words "HEY! HOW CAN SHE REMIND YOU OF ME!!" Sasuke sighed.

"Are we going to get down to studying dobe, or are you going to complain about your mother all day long?" Naruto then stood up and started to gather all his books as quickly as he could. Sasuke simply watched him wondering why Naruto seemed so jumpy. The blond then pulled another chair over and sat down next to him as he slammed his books down on the desk and grinned at him.

"I'm ready to study"

"Good" Sasuke said nodding his head and turning his attention to the books. "Lets see, read this chapter" Sasuke said as he turned to chapter thirteen and Naruto pouted.

"Fine" he said "Do you want me to read it out loud for you?"

"Whatever suits you dobe, just make sure you take notes" Naruto nodded as he watched Sasuke bring out his own notebook to start on some weird looking and complicated math problems. He decided to read it out loud. His mom who was outside listening in on them, thinking that 'study' was a cover up for something like making out was waiting to catch them doing something. But she was shocked when the raven haired boy told her son to study and Naruto got down to it!

Was he the reason Naruto was studying so much lately?

Did he really have such an impact on Naruto?

She slowly backed away from the door and sighed. It was so boring today since she had nothing to do; maybe she could find something to do….but what. "I know!" She said "I'll make a big dinner and some cake for dessert, that way Sasuke can stay a little longer and I can talk to him!" She giggled to herself and ran into the kitchen only to see that she was lacking some of the products she was going to need. "NARUTO!!" she yelled out.

"WHAT!"

"IM GOING TO THE STORE, BE BACK IN A BIT AND BEHAVE WHILE IM GONE!!"

"ALRIGHT!!"

Kushina hesitated for a bit, what if Naruto started to make out with Sasuke? What if they decided to have a quick go at the big 'It'? This wasn't good. She walked over to the room and opened the door to see Sasuke glaring at Naruto with his ears covered. "And when I say that you should behave, you really need to behave Naruto! No molesting Sasuke" and with that she closed the door with a loud slam and went on her way.

Naruto's jaw fell at what his mother had just said and Sasuke was confused "Why the hell would she think that you would molest me?" He questioned and Naruto banged his head against the desk, over and over again. This could not be happening, did his mother really want to ruin his chances with Sasuke or was she just trying to help in her own motherly kind of way. "Naruto?"

"My….my mom" Naruto tried to laugh it a bit, but damn, what kind of excuse could he come up with, whatever it was it had to be a quick one "Well, she knows that I'm gay, and with that she thinks that I throw my self at every guy I see ….or something" Sasuke arched an eyebrow at the blond who seemed to be struggling with his words.

"You're gay?" he asked.

"Yeah" then he looked over at Sasuke terrified "I! I really hope you don't mind, I mean, me being all gay and stuff must really be weird right?" Naruto said looking down, now he had really messed up. Sasuke on the other hand simply shrugged.

"Not really, I'm into guys to" Naruto fell of the chair "Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

"Ouch, ouch" Naruto looked up with a grin "I thought I just heard you say that you were also into guys"

"I did" Naruto was speechless.

"I see"

"I can see that you are not comfortable with this topic, so why don't we get back to studying" Naruto nodded and got back on his chair. As he looked at the words in his book though, he couldn't concentrate, he still had a lot of questions roaming around his mind about, Sasuke being gay as well. On top of that, short, adorable, cute….he really needed a better vocabulary; all he can say these days was the word adorable.

After ten minutes, Naruto decided to speak again "Ne, Sasuke"

"What?"

"So, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No"

"Huh? What why?" Naruto was perplexed, Sasuke was gorgeous. Oh! A new word. Okay, not really.

"Because I'm short dobe, guys can't see me, girls act like I'm a kid or something. Then there are some girls who mistake me for a girl, damned bitches" Sasuke seethed and Naruto laughed. Alright, then he was going to have to re-phrase what he wanted to ask to get a straight answer.

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone?"

"No"

"Huh"

"I'm really not interested in anyone; people always seem to be interested in me more to the point that is just plain creepy and obsessive." Sasuke looked over at Naruto "I don't really have any kind friends once you think about it, if you can't relate to the people you are hanging out with; they are more of acquaintances than friends"

"So, who do you hang out with at school?"

"Hinata and Tenten, usually. Sometimes with some others"

"Seriously, how come I've never seen you before?"

"I don't know Naruto, it's a big school." Naruto was thinking hard "Why does it matter if you've seen me before or not, least you met me right" Naruto nodded slowly.

"Right"

"Now study"

"Yes sir!" And with that Naruto got down to studying. He would look over at Sasuke once in a while as the boy finished his own homework like always. Soon his mom had returned and she walked in to look at them studying. She asked if they wanted snacks. Naruto said yeah and soon they were eating cookies, Sasuke only had about two of them because Naruto had practically forced them down his throat.

It was around four in the afternoon when they got done with their homework and Sasuke and Naruto begun to play with some games. Of course Sasuke kicked Naruto's ass in all of them making the blond want to try again, over and over. "You'll see this time I will beat you!" Naruto said as he shoulder Sasuke and the raven fell to his side and then just decided pulled himself up until his head was tilted off over the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to kick your ass even when I'm looking at everything up-side down!" Sasuke said and Naruto looked down at him only to be captivated by the show of Sasuke's neck and then the way his shirt had risen up a bit to show some of his stomach. Before he knew it the screen read a big KO and Sasuke flipped over. "You didn't even put up a fight dobe," Naruto gulped as Sasuke's eyes met his. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, northing I'm thirsty"

"Then go drink something"

Naruto stared at Sasuke;s lips for a while and then he nodded as he got up, before he left the room he turned to Sasuke who had once again turned on his back "Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No thank you, just tell me where the bathroom is"

"Ah…it's… come, I'll show you" Naruto said and Sasuke stood up as he followed the blond out. In the kitchen you could hear loud music and Naruto's mom singing loudly to it as she banged the pots and pans. Naruto led him further into the house, in the back there was like a hall, "Okay, see" Naruto said "That room over there we keep supplies, here is the back door and this is the bathroom" He pointed to what seemed like would be a closet door. Naruto opened it.

"Go" It was small, only a toilet, behind it a window, and to the side a sink. It looked like one that are in the airplanes.

"Who lives in that back house?" Sasuke asked, the window there really made him dislike this bathroom already.

"Oh, someone named Jiraiya, he's supposed to be my god father or something" Naruto stepped slightly in as he pushed Sasuke inside. He pulled back the curtain that had been moved "Be careful, he can be a pervert, so make sure no one see's you from outside. Most likely it'll be him" Sasuke made a disgusted face and Naruto left. Sasuke closed the door and looked around the bathroom, making sure that there was no way no one could look at him.

Then he went on with his business.

"Can you turn it down mom?" Naruto asked when he reached the kitchen; he automatically headed for the fridge and pulled out the juice. He took it over to the counter and grabbed a cup and poured some as he looked at what his mom was making "No ramen mommy?" he asked with a pout and his mom sighed.

"Well, I wanted to make a special something-something, now that we have Sasuke here you know to stay and eat dinner with us" She made a face "But you're right, a meal is not complete until it has some ramen in it" She begun to pull out some ramen noodles that she could do from scratch and Naruto made a face. He wished Sasuke would stay but he was not sure if the little raven would want to, what if he had something better to do?

"Well we have nothing left to do, so he will probably be leaving already. What would he do with me for two hours?" Naruto asked looking down.

"You can do many things, ask him to stay and then put a movie or something"

"What if he doesn't like movies?"

"Come on Naruto, he must have something that he might like" Kushina tasted what she was making on the other bowl "Damn this sauce tastes good" She turned to Naruto then offering him a spoon full. He took it and she grinned "Show him your film collection"

"Alright" Naruto took a sip of his juice just as Sasuke entered. He had his backpack with him as he walked in.

"It was nice meeting you, but I'm going to head out already" Sasuke said to Kushina and she shook her head before pocking his nose with the spoon.

"Can't you stay for dinner sweetie?" Sasuke's eye quickly darted to the kitchen clock.

"My mom would be worried about me" Kushina and Naruto then came together and made pleading faces, with their big ga-ga eyes that had Sasuke backing away from them. "Uh, alright, let me call her and ask her if I can stay for dinner" with that Sasuke brought out his cell phone and both Naruto and Kushina went _'oooohh"_ Sasuke looked up at them a little scared, after all they were taller than him. "Yeah" he said and then dialed for his mother. Both Naruto and Kushina then gave him some privacy.

Sasuke pressed his cell phone to his ear and then his mother answered the phone "Hello, Uchiha residence"

"Mom"

"Oh, do you need me to go pick you up or something?" she asked "where are you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm still at my friend's house. Do you mind if I stay for dinner?" Naruto smiled at the fact that Sasuke considered him a friend already. Back at the Uchiha residence Mikoto sat around the pool table (That used to be her husbands) with all her girlfriends and a couple of guys as they played strip poker. She smiled; this is what she was hoping for. What a better opportunity

"No, I don't mind at all sweet-heart, just so long as you come home before ten" Mikoto licked her lips at the man in front of her and then she set her hand down, royal flush. The guy looked scared as she signaled him to take off his shirt.

"Thanks mom"

"Call me to go pick you up, I don't want you to go around walking in the dark" Sasuke sighed. There goes his mom's overprotective side before she even hangs up. Naruto bounced over to Sasuke and smiled. "Alright, I can stay for dinner."

"YAY!" Said both Kushina and Naruto.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go watch a movie" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand in his and lead him to the living room as Kushina went back to her cooking cool mom mode. Sasuke blushed at the feel of Naruto's much larger hand holding his, but to soon the blond let go of it. Sasuke watched as Naruto bent down to his knees and brought out a box of what looked to be DVD's and some VHS's. "So, what movie do you want to watch Sasuke?" Naruto said as he looked up at him.

Sasuke walked over and looked into the box "Oh damn, you have the Pokémon movies" Sasuke taunted making Naruto blush in embarrassment.

"So what if I do, they are cool!" Sasuke smirked.

"Sure" Sasukek tilted his head "What's this one about?"

"Soul plane? It's hilarious! It's about a guy who sues the plane thingies because he got lousy service and they killed his dog, he decided to make his own plane, for only African Americans" Sasuke blinked and then he pointed at another one "Uh, that one is senseless, in where the guy takes up an experimental drug that heightens all his senses, ten fold. Also funny" Naruto watched Sasuke lick his lips as he spotted a movie that he found interesting, Naruto could not help but find the action to be cute.

"Let's watch that one"

"Brick?" Naruto asked and then nodded. "Alright"

"I've heard about if but never see it" Naruto grinned and then opened the bottom glass case of where he kept his DVD player and turned it on before putting in the film. Then he went to go sit next to Sasuke, man he had never seen someone exited about watching a creepy movie. That to him made no sense what so ever. After a while they both got into it.

Before they knew it was six o'clock

"Naruto, Dinner!" his mother called.

"Alright!" Naruto called and turned to Sasuke to tell him only to see Sasuke's head resting on his shoulder and he was asleep. Sasuke was asleep. Naruto stared at Sasuke's sleeping face and debated on waking him up or letting him sleep. But then his mom would come and ruin it anyway, he decided to run his hand through Sasuke's raven hair only to find it to be incredible soft. Then he let his hand slide down Sasuke's cheek and Naruto shivered at how soft it felt.

Then he wanted to kiss his lips.

Naruto watched Sasuke's lips as he remembered how Sasuke had licked them. "Sasuke" He called out wondering if Sasuke would wake up. He thought about it over and over again and then shook Sasuke a little too hard. "Umn, What the?" Sasuke said as he looked up only to be caught up in deep blue eyes and then he pushed away from Naruto. "What time is it?"

"Dinner time, come on sleepy head"

"Hn" Sasuke said as he ran his hand through his hair and then stood up stretching out. Naruto could only stare as Sasuke stretched his body before he too stood up and stretched a bit.

"Come on, let's go eat" and then they all went to go eat. Kushina smiled at them as they came in and sat down. There was something wrong about the woman now, she wasn't' wearing what she had that evening, now she was wearing a baggy shirt, ripped at the side and sweat pants.

"Hey boys" She said and sighed as she too sat down. Naruto stared at the food in front of them and so did Sasuke, there was a lot "go on, get what ever you feel like getting" and then they got to eating already. Naruto slurped up his noodles some of the soup landing on Sasuke's cheek.

"Watch it dobe"

"Don't want to" Naruto stuck out his tongue and Sasuke just glared at him. Kushina stared at them as Sasuke and Naruto ate and argued at the same time about the proper way to eat ramen, and then meat, and then rice, and everything in-between. She smirked and waited till they were done eating. Which didn't take long at the rate they were eating the food at, it was as if they hadn't eaten in days.

"Naruto, Sasuke, can you clean the dishes?" She asked. Naruto and Sasuke looked up at her, confused. "I'm going to bed, goodnight" She said and slowly walked out. Sasuke then looked down at all the dishes and sighed. Great, they were stuck doing the dishes now.

"Sure mom" He turned to Sasuke with a grin "come on Teme, you'll like it" Sasuke narrowed his eyes but gathered his plates and followed Naruto to wash the dishes. By the end, both of them were soaking wet due to the water fight they had had. Naruto had somehow splashed Sasuke, which lead to Sasuke returning the favor pissing Naruto off and the cycle continued until they were finally under control. They not only had to finish cleaning the dishes, but the wet floor as well.

"I better get home" Sasuke said and then he sneezed nad Naruto took the mop from him putting it away.

"Maybe you should borrow some clothes before you leave and really catch a cold" Sasuke nodded and pulled out his cell phone. Then he called his mother to come pick him up as Naruto walked to his room and took out some clothes for him and then the blond left telling him to change there. Naruto went to change in the bathroom. Later there was a knock at the door and Sasuke went to open it to see his mother, now that he was fully dressed in Naruto's clothing.

"Lets go then" Sasuke nodded, he went back to grab his back pack and a plastic bag for his wet clothing.

"Bye Naruto!" Sasuke called out before he left.

"OKAY BYE!" and inside the bathroom Naruto sighed feeling down as he stopped mid way of pulling his shirt on. He really had wanted Sasuke to spend the night. Then it hit him, he forgot to ask Sasuke to hang out with him again tomorrow!

* * *

THANK YOU!! FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED!! Here is hoping that all of you are liking this story. Though I really didn't go over this chapter that much, sorry for any mistakes. And The story should get better by the next chapter. This will be pretty short. Around 4 chapters the least.

Please Review!!


	3. It’s A Deal!

****

Someday You'll Understand

It's A Deal!

It was Monday again, that meant getting up early to go to school and then deal with all the teachers and stuff, but Uzumaki Naruto had a different reason to also get up this morning. And that was to go see one little Uchiha Sasuke, whom he swore was falling deeply for. Getting up that morning was easy for him. Naruto ran to his closet to get his clothes before heading into the bathroom for a qucik shower. He had wanted to hang out with Sasuke on Sunday, but he was to scare to actually go knock the door and ask if Sasuke was there and all that. So, all day he was outside Sasuke's house wondering if he should go know or not.

Secretly even hoping that Sasuke would go out and he could catch him.

That never happened though.

So, he decided on the later and didn't, then he spent hours walking around the park and wondering what Sasuke was doing right at that moment. If he only knew that Sasuke was inside bored watching television with nothing to do, but Naruto didn't know that. Though, that didn't matter now, it was a brand new day and today Naruto planned to go in search of Sasuke to make him hang out with him and his friends. Getting out of the shower, he dried himself off and then looked himself in the mirror, for the first time in his life taking consideration of combing his hair and brusing his teeth early in the morning. He grinned and winked at himself once his spikes were in the perfect place.

He had to impress.

For that he wore his best white shirt before placing his uniform jacket on, and then his one and original orange hooded sweater, that seemed a bit loose on him and then he put on his black dress pants that were required, he wished he could wear something different. Then he placed on his shoes that were mostly orange that covered most of them from the tops, slightly at the sides, and then at the soles of the shoes. For the shoes they had options on what to wear, and usually naruto didn't wear dress shoes, they killed him. He, unlike who ever created their dress code, felt like he needed to add some color to it. Grabbing his back pack, that was all colored orange, he decided it was time to go eat breakfast.

"Morning mom!" Naruto said as he ran out of his room and placed his back pack into a chair and looked at his mom who was sitting on the other side looking half dead. She barely lifted her head to look up at him and judging by the bags under her eyes, she had stayed up late last night doing something.

"How do you do it Naruto? How can you get up and look so beautiful" she mumbled in a raspy miserable voice before taking in a huge drink of her coffee and then set it down with a loud thud. Naruto grinned at her and then walked around the table to the kitchen to make some instant ramen. There was really nothing that he could say to his mother at the moment. "Make mommy something as well Naru-chan" She called out.

"Sure mom" When he was younger his mom would always be already up looking her best and making sure breakfast was done. When his mother had said that his father had fallen in love with someone, someone more obviously at work where the man seemed to live, his mother looked a little more tired that usual. Then when he was able to make his own breakfast the arguments and accusations started. His father denied it right down to the point where his mother wanted a divorce. His dad had looked terrified and tried to apologize, but for his mother was set, everything for her was said and done.

Then he had to watch them fight, his mother looked like she had a fire burning, but all that died down when his father died on that plane crash. A meeting he would have never had gone to if he had won and had to take care of Naruto. In the end, what really could you do? It was not like he was even close to his father anyway. Still, once you lose someone like that, it can be something really hard to accept.

Even though he didn't want to admit it.

It did hurt.

* * *

NARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU

* * *

Sasuke was walking to school like he always did, his older brother had called yesterday and they had gotten into an argument about something that he had no idea what it was now. All he knew was that he had lost and the next time his brother called he was going to beat him….at whatever word game they had going on with each other. It was really weird. Besides that, apparently his brother had found himself a kick-butt girlfriend, named Temari with blue eyes and blond hair. Kind of reminded him of someone…..

No, duh. Naruto.

Then he had spent some time thinking about Naruto before he dozed off, by this time his mother was the one talking excitedly on the phone with his brother. He hated the phone. It was so annoying how it would make so much noise and all. Well, maybe it was not the phone he hated, more like the people on the other side of it, yeah, that's who he truly hated.

Sasuke yawned as he reached the high school campus and headed in, the hall ways were packed with students already. Some of them just hanging by the wall and others pressed to the wall while another sucked on their face, it could get pretty explicit with tongues and all. Like usual Sasuke ignored it all as he headed for his locker and spun the lock open. Just when he got out his books and everything, before he could even make a move to close his locker someone's hand had already done that for him. Sasuke blinked a couple of times before looking up; Sasuke could see a tan arm there.

He blinked once before turning around to see the tall blond grinning down at him, looking all goofy like a fool. "Dobe" Sasuke muttered as he narrowed his eyes and the blond stopped smiling for a split second as if he was not expecting to be called that so early in the morning. Sasuke really didn't care; he just wanted to get to class already and hanging around with the blond was not going to accomplish that any time soon, so he had to get rid of him "What do you want?"

"Well, there is still sometime before the bell rings and we have to be in class, why don't you come and hang with me and my friends"? Naruto looked at Sasuke pleadingly while Sasuke looked at Naruto with no expression on his face at all. It was just a blank stare and it was driving Naruto crazy. Damn it, he wanted a reaction from his precious boy "Come on, please Sasuke!!" Sasuke knew in a way that he wanted to hang with Naruto as well, the word 'yes' was at the tip of his tongue and yet.

"No" Sasuke knew he could hang with Naruto because they had at least ten minutes after the bell to get to class and then if they were not there by the late bell then they would get in trouble. Let me tell you, Sasuke Uchiha never got in trouble unless it was for something meaningful.

"How can you not want to hang out with me!?" Naruto growled.

"I have no idea" Sasuke begun to walk away but Naruto grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards him, practically pressing the smaller boy into his chest. He could tell that Sasuke was surprised by his sudden movements.

"You are hanging out with us Sasuke, whether you like it or not" Sasuke's eyes widen as Naruto begun to effortlessly drag him to the other side. It was no use, after all not only was Naruto taller, he also weight more than him making the dumb blond stronger as well. Damn it all, even Naruto's hand could wrap around his wrist as if it was nothing!

"Let go!"

"As soon as we get there" Sasuke tried to ground himself but Naruto managed to drag him all the way to the other side of the hall. There stood a guy with shaggy brown hair, two red tattoos down his cheeks and eyes that looked lively. Then there was a guy with pineapple hair that looked almost like he was dead walking on his feet. Then there was his cousin Neji pestering his one and only Gaara-precious-chan. Though, if you were to call Gaara out loud like that, he would most likely kill you dead on your feet, with out a second thought about you life. "Hey, look who came to join us"

Sasuke wanted to die.

"Hey Sasuke" Neji waved and Sasuke only gave a sharp nod before he drove his elbow into Naruto's rib making him double over and fall to the floor in pain. Hey, he was thin, he weight less, that didn't mean that he wasn't strong on his own! He could still defend himself, he was not fragile and Naruto deserved it onto of everything. He probably deserved a bigger beating!

"Hey"

"Dude, you could have just hit him over the head or something, we all know that his head is useless" Kiba said and the next instant Naruto was up on the other guys face with a glare. Sasuke had to back away from the loud yells, it was still too early for all this.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?"

"YOU HEARD ME BLONDIE!"

This annoyed the hell out of Sasuke.

"I'm leaving dobe" That made Naruto stop and turn to Sasuke who was about to leave and grabbed his arm again. This was really starting to annoy Sasuke to no end, how Naruto could just grab his arm like that and wrap his fingers all around! Damn. It as if he was nothing but fucking bones!

"No wait" Sasuke glared at him.

"Why the hell not"

"Cause, you have to hang with us! You know, you can be part of our crew, right guys?" Naruto turned to the others, Kiba was scratching the back of his ear and then looking at his finger before smelling it, Shikamaru was dozing off bobbing his head like he was hearing pop music within his dream land and Neji and Gaara were looking into each other's eye in hopes to finding truth behind their deep love "RIGHT GUYS!?"

"Oh, um sure, he can stay" they all said at the same time before going back to their own little world. Naruto pouted. He sometimes hated his friends and the way they acted to careless to what he did.

"They are very interesting" Sasuke muttered in a voice that Naruto could still hear. Not that his cousin and his boyfriend could be considered interesting, they were just plain whacked in the head. Wonder what they were thinking when they decided to get tattoos in their foreheads. Gaara had one that read 'Love' and as for Neji, he didn't even fucking know what it was.

"You think so?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

"I guess" Sasuke sighed.

"So, who do you have for first class" Naruto said, he wanted to know everything about Sasuke. From what classes he had to what kind of underwear the raven haired boy wore. To what the raven hair boy was doing all day, to his personal dreams at night, to what he are for breakfast this morning, he wanted to know it all. He wanted to know Uchiha Sasuke inside and out. And certainly he would not mind spending some time inside of Sasuke.

"I have, AP Spanish"

"You can speak Spanish?"

"Of course I can, I should know, since I've been taking the class for three years now" Sasuke said crossing his arms over his chest.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment "No wonder I didn't learn French, I only took it one year before I decided to simply take CP Chinese, even there I got a C, I barely passed it" Sasuke gave Naruto a confused look.

"Well, that's new, I never thought about taking Chinese."

"I know" Naruto pouted and then grinned out of nowhere as he tried to get the conversation flowing once more "So, what do you have for second class?" Sasuke felt a little reluctant to tell Naruto what his other classes were about. It was like giving the blond his entire schedule. For another part, he had never had such a conversation with any one else. No one ever knew what classes he was taking or even wanted to know. He didn't get it! Why was Naruto asking all these questions?

"I have AP Economics" He answered anyways.

"Really, with who?" Naruto looked amazed.

"Atsuma"

"Oh, and your third class?"

"Theatre"

"Really, you act? That's so cool" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I bet I know who you have"

"Alright, then you have" Naruto drawled.

"AP Calculus"

"You can't be serious"

"I am, and then I have AP Environmental and AP Japanese"

"Okay, my turn! I have economics right now, then I have Japanese, then art, then AP environmental with Kakashi as you might already know, then I have a special recovery class, and finally computers" Naruto had really lucked out with that one AP class. He needed to take one by balls, if he wanted to graduate.

That's when the bell rang.

"Oh look time is up, bye dobe" Sasuke quickly waved and begun to walk away, Naruto pouted and ran towards Sasuke wrapping his arm around the smaller boys shoulders.

"Let me walk you to class!" Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's hand and Sasuke blushed as he felt his heart give a kick, damn it all!! Naruto was starting to mess with him. This was starting to really piss him off!

* * *

**2 Days Later**

Sasuke was angry, all day for the past two days, Naruto had pestered him, the only breaks he had gotten were when he was in class and he didn't have to see the blond. Though he knew that the blond would be there once more. Then every time his class finished Naruto would already be outside waiting for him to take him to his next class or even lunch. Damn, it was not that he hated it; it was just the fact that he was enjoying Naruto's attention that got on his nerves. Big time!

He was not supposed to like attention from anyone!

He sighed as he walked to his locker, even though it was afterschool he knew that he still had to tutor Naruto and he hated the fact that he could not wait to see the blond again. What was wrong with him? He'd seen the blond practically all day today and he still wanted to see more of that moronic smile and those blue dazzling eyes. No, there was something seriously wrong with him. Maybe he should ask his mom what it was becaise apperantly this could not be normal.

Slowly he made his way over to the classroom but before he even had a chance to open the door or anything his eyes were covered by large hands and then a the breath that brushed under his ear made him shiver "Guess who?" Oh yeah, like it was going to be that hard guessing that it was the blond idiot who was covering his eyes and pressing his chest into him all of a sudden. Sasuke could feel his heart begin to speed up and he was not sure if it was from fear or something else…..but what was there to be scared of?

"Let go dobe" He said indifferently, as if what the dobe was doing was not affecting him in any way. Naruto let him go and he turned around to see the pouting blond.

"You are a tight ass teme, why can't you just be shy or something!" Sasuke raised a brow.

"What?"

"Uh…nothing" Naruto said scratching the back of his head "Just forget I ever said anything, and get inside for tutoring, yay, yay tutoring" Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the blond who was suddenly acting strange and who ran for the door to get inside before him.

"Maybe the dobe is sick as well" Sasuke mumbled to himself, yeah. That was it. There was something wrong with both of them. Nodding at his conclusion he made his way into class. Naruto was already sitting with everything set up and Kakashi, well; he was having the time of his life reading his little orange book. Sasuke walked up to his seat and before he had a chance to pull it out himself the blond was up and doing that for him. Sasuke gave him a confused look.

"Let me do that, there, sit" Sasuke looked at the chair then at the blond. Should he be scared now? No, Sasuke simply sat down and then was even more confused when Naruto pushed him in. Okay, maybe there was something wrong with the dobe. he blinked a couple of times and Naruto was already ready in his chair waiting for his instructions.

"So, what do you want me to read and do?"

"Uh, read Chapter twenty-two and start out on notes" Naruto nodded and begun to read out loud for Sasuke. Kakashi on the other hand had looked up when Naruto said 'let me do that' and was a little surprised when he pulled out Sasuke's chair for him and then pushed him in once Sasuke was seated. The blond also looked eager to be around Sasuke, never had Naruto ever simply wanted to do something.

This was getting interesting.

Sasuke on the other hand tried not to think too much of it as he begun to work on his homework. Naruto would interrupt once in a while with the usual question and Sasuke would have to explain to the blond. Said blond would smile brightly and then went on with finishing his work. Sasuke swore he heard Kakashi sneakered at the back of the room, whether if it was from his books or because he had noticed Naruto's odd behavior was beyond Sasuke.

Naruto smirked as he took quick peeks at Sasuke, who looked so adorable while he worked on his problems. This was the best part of his day, simply spending time with Sasuke. He couldn't get enough of the boy before him, so cute and all. Not to mention that he had an attitude. When he saw that Sasuke was already packing his work he looked up to the clock to see that it was already time. Damn, he wanted to stay more time here with Sasuke. "Hurry up and pack up Naruto"

"Oh, yeah" Naruto grinned and started to pack up fast, which consisted of him just shoving is books inside his bag like nothing. He was quickly up before Sasuke and ran all the way to pull Sasuke's chair out. He watched as Sasuke blinked in confusion at how easily Naruto had pulled his chair out as if he had not even been sitting there. Sasuke looked up at him and then at the chair he was sitting on before standing up. Naruto loved that confused look on Sasuke's face. "Let's go!" Naruto said and grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

He loved how small Sasuke's wrist was, he was actually surprised that he could wrap his whole hand around the ravens arm. He also loved the angry expression Sasuke would get as he glared at the hand that held his arm. "You can let go dobe; I am not going anywhere but home"

"Oh" Naruto reluctantly let go of his arm and both kept walking in silence until they reached Sasuke's house. "I'll see you tomorrow" Sasuke nodded and gave a small wave that had Naruto's heart twisting with joy. With that he skipped all the way home and when he came inside and his mom saw him dancing, she had to say something to ruin his mood.

"He's still not your boyfriend"

"MOM!!"

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Sasuke had told his mom about this feeling that always came when ever he was near Naruto and to his shock she had squealed and gushed over him in a way he had never wanted his mom to act. She was always serious, loving as well, but she had her limitations. Watching her act like a girl in high school really scared the shit out of him and then she had said something that scared him even more. _'You are in love; my little Sasu-chan is in love with some one named Naruto!!' _Sasuke had wanted to crawl into the ground and die at that moment. Then she had the audacity to ask him. _'So when are you bringing him over?"_

Naruto on the other hand had not helped matters either. The way the blond was acting was scary enough in itself, waling him to class, saving him a spot for lunch, opening doors for him, pulling out his chair. It was really starting to get on Sasuke's nerves! How dare Naruto treat him like a mother fucking princess! He wasn't. Why Naruto couldn't just push him off the fourth floor of the building and hoped he died? Then again, maybe it should be Sasuke pushing Naruto off the fourth floor.

"Sasuke!!" Oh, and speaking of the blond who not only invaded his mind but his personal space as well, here he was. Naruto ran towards him and hugged him tightly making Sasuke's heart want to burst and making his cheeks heat up in a way he knew they never used to. "Come on! Let's go get some lunch, I'm starving" Sasuke simply nodded, feeling dizzy with Naruto's addicting scent of spice, cologne and soap. Damn, he smelled good.

Once in the lunch area he was already seated and strangely enough a lunch was already ready for him to eat. "Naruto" Sasuke drawled out slowly.

"Yes Sasuke?" Damn his eyes, Sasuke looked away from Naruto's bright blue eyes that seemed to put him under a spell.

"Never mind" Sasuke sighed and started to poke at his food. Naruto smiled at him softly, so long as Sasuke was not looking, but you could see the adoration in his eyes that he had for the raven. Naruto gasped when he was pulled away from looking at the raven and his attention came to the long haired brunet and his red headed boyfriend. Kiba just seemed too had made it there and was confused to what was going on.

"Don't you think you are spoiling Sasuke to much?" Neji whispered harshly to the blond making sure his cousin was not hearing. He didn't want to ruin this for the blond. But when he saw that Sasuke was pocking at his food and picking out what he wanted to eat, he knew that Sasuke was not listening to them. "He'll start to get suspicious and start pushing you away"

"Well, so far he doesn't seem to be complaining about it"

"I'm sure you'll wonder what happened to him after he starts avoiding you" Gaara hissed.

"What's going on here?" Kiba asked as he wanted to be part of the conversation.

"Naruto has an obvious crush on Sasuke" Gaara explained and Kiba nodded for a while trying to let it sink in. That's when it hit the Kiba big time.

"WHAT!!" The whole cafeteria turned their way, even Sasuke, while Naruto, Gaara, and Neji slapped a hand to their faces. Kiba noticed that he had everyone attention on him suddenly and tried to laugh it off "Hahaha, it was nothing, go back to your lives people!" Everyone gave him a weird look and then went back to talking and doing everything that they were doing again. "Sorry" Kiba mumbled.

"Anyway" Gaara said rolling his eyes and then turning to look at Sasuke who was glaring at all of them. "Are you mad at something Sasuke?" Sasuke stood up then.

"I don't know" he said and walked away.

"Teme wait up" Sasuke turned sharply to Naruto.

"Don't you fucking dare follow me?" With that he dumped his trash and walked away. Naruto turned towards the other's with a scared expression.

"You think he noticed?"

"I have no idea" Both Gaara and Neji said. Sasuke was always a hard person for them to read, there was no telling why the Uchiha did the things he did. Why he said the things he said and all of the rest. Sasuke was simply Sasuke and that in itself was complicated to explain.

"This is your entire fault!" He yelled and pointed his finger at Kiba who looked startled.

"Mine? Why?"

"Now I just lost my only chance to be with Sasuke!"

"As if he'd want to be with an idiot like you" Kiba said and kept on eating. Naruto looked sad and lost; he didn't want to already loose Sasuke. They were just barely getting started! He still wanted to kiss, touch, and do so much more to the little raven. He wanted to keep him forever.

* * *

Hinata smiled when she saw Sasuke coming. She had texted him earlier to come and talk with her. She had noticed that Sasuke was hanging out with Naruto and the others and she wanted to see if Sasuke could hook her up with Kiba. "What do you want?"

"Kiba!"

"What?"

"Please Sasuke. I love him" Damn people in love! And damn himself for being one of them.

* * *

Naruto was pissed; yesterday Sasuke had told him there was going to be no tutoring and had gone home with Hinata instead of him. Yes, he knew Hinata was his cousin, but still, he wanted to be the one walking next to Sasuke and taking him home. When he stomped into his house that day his mom had a huge smile on her face and said _'oooh, theirs is trouble in paradise!!' _he wished his mom was not so bold like that. She even suggested _'why don't you invite him home again, pin him down and make him yours' _oh, as if Naruto hadn't thought of that already.

But he didn't want to scare Sasuke off.

"Sasuke!" he called out when he saw the raven. Said raven looked up at him with no expression on his face, but damned did he look innocent and kissable. "Ummm, so….are you mad at me or something" Sasuke rose a brow and then shook his head.

"No"

"Then-"

"Come on dobe"

"Uh, okay" they walked over to where the other's were and then he pulled out a note, Naruto stared at it and watched as he gave it to Kiba. Kiba looked it over and then opened it. He then placed it in his pocket and went on with having a conversation with Shino, a guy who was so mysterious and always seemed to vanish here and there. Shikamaru seemed to looking at this guy awake and with interest. Neji and Gaara were talking with each other again and getting lost in each other's gaze.

"What was that all about?" he asked as soon as Sasuke came by his side again.

"Nothing"

"Then what did you give Kiba"

"None of your business dobe" Sasuke would have told Naruto if Hinata had not made him swear to not tell a single person. Naruto on the other hand was scared that Sasuke somehow liked Kiba and was now going to loose him to that dog loving freak! Man, maybe he had come on to strong, maybe Sasuke did know that he liked him and was not trying to tell him, 'nice try but I don't feel the same'.

It scared him in a way he never thought possible.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as soon as they came to the classroom after school. Naruto had opened the door for him but today he had not pulled the chair out for him or anything. It didn't bother Sasuke that much since he didn't need Naruto doing that stuff for him, what did bother him was the troubled look in the blonds face. Also the fact that the blond seem to not be paying attention to what he was saying. "Do you want another day off?" Naruto snapped his head up and locked eyes with black ones that blinked in innocence.

"No, it's nothing like that….it's just" Naruto sighed. He wanted to tell Sasuke really badly how he felt, and at the same time he didn't want to lose having this with Sasuke. It was fun being around him all the time, even if it seemed excessive. "It's nothing"

"Then concentrate"

Naruto nodded and tried as hard as he could he couldn't. His mind kept replaying that moment when Sasuke went up to Kiba and gave him that note. Then during lunch when both Kiba and Sasuke left together, he had to wonder where the hell they were going. What where they going to be doing, what had they done, and why they had gone together to wherever it was. It was killing his brain and he could not take it anymore, he really couldn't and with that he slammed his book down at the table.

The thought of Sasuke and Kiba together made him mad, jealous, it killed him! And the thought of Kiba and Sasuke kissing, he wanted to kill Kiba. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked and he looked up at him, his eyes looked worried and Naruto tried to calm himself for him. Still, Sasuke was his! And his alone. He was not about to let him go just like that. The next statement that came out of Naruto's mouth made the small raven jump. "Do you like Kiba!" Sasuke blinked several times.

"Huh"

"You sure act like it giving him notes and spending lunch with him!"

"Naru-"

"IF YOU FREAKING LOVE HIM SO MUCH THEN WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING ADMIT IT!" Kakashi on the other side of the classroom had leaned over the table as he stared in awe. This was so much more interesting at the moment than his orange little book.

"Dobe"

"Save it!" Naruto growled.

"What the hell"

"I LOVEYOU SASUKE! I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND I WON'T LOSE YOU TO KIBA!" What fallowed after was a heavy silence as what Naruto finally said sunk in. Naruto was scared now that Sasuke was going to get up and leave, telling him to never come near him and Sasuke on the other hand was having a war of his own. Should he tell Naruto he loved him as well, or should he not? After all this could be just a one moment thing.

"Listen Naruto" Naruto was shocked when Sasuke's small hands planted themselves at his cheeks and made him look into Sasuke's black eyes. "I don't know what the hell you are talking about, there is nothing between me and Kiba, that's all between Kiba and Hinata. And the part that you love me, well I've heard enough people say to last me a life time. It's always a lie and frankly I have had enough." Naruto blinked.

"But…I really do love you" Naruto insisted, he was relieved now that Sasuke was not after Kiba. Sasuke shook his head. "Are you going to stop hanging out with me now?" Sasuke looked Naruto over and then rolled his eyes.

"Let's make a deal"

"Huh"

"If you truly love me as you say, then you will pass your test" Naruto blinked in confusion. "If you pass it, I'll be your boyfriend and we get to go on a date that same day" A smile spread Naruto's face as he leaned over and grabbed Sasuke's hands. "But if you don't pass, then you didn't work hard enough to prove that you really love me, and you can forget about us"

"Trust me!" Naruto said "I'll pass that test with a high score that it'll have your head spinning! Believe it!" Sasuke was taken aback and then Naruto leaned in and pressed his lips to his. Sasuke pulled away in shock, he had never been kissed before. He could feel the blush burning his cheeks and Naruto just smiled so brightly it made his heart beat faster. It made him wonder if Naruto could also feel it, if his heart was also speeding up and if his skin was burning and tingling.

"No kissing"

"Come on!"

Sasuke shook his head and smirked. "Whatever, get back to work" Naruto nodded nad eagerly did as he was told. After all, he was going to get a chance to be with Sasuke!

Kakashi on the other hand tried to suppress the smile he was getting and also the creepy little laugh that was threatening to bubble past his lips. He would have never guess that those two would have a possibility of ending up together. Man, this real life story was really better than his orange book and already he could not wait for the next study session Naruto and Sasuke would have. Especially if he got to see them kiss again!

Suddenly he missed his Iruka.

* * *

That afternoon Naruto come in dancing, his mom walked out of the kitchen when she heard him fall to the ground along with a chair and some papers. A look of amusement crossed her futures and she shook her head at her silly son "Naruto, he's still not your boyfriend for you to be acting in such a way, much less making this huge mess" She scolded once more and this time instead of complaining Naruto grinned from ear to ear before he was back on his feet.

"Not yet, but soon mom! Soon."

"Huh"

"Like July soon" He smiled and looked like he was floating. Well, maybe not as soon as saying next Tuesday soon, but Tuesday was his test, he just hoped the results of it would be quick, this year was almost at its end and soon a new school year was going to start. "Or just soon!"

"What happened, tell me!" His mom was exited now as well and Naruto ran over to her and grabbed her hand as he spun her around and danced with her.

"He told me if I pass my test then he will be my boyfriend and he'll go out with me!!" Naruto struck a pose and his mom begun to laugh.

"Well then, you better get down to studying"

"Don't worry mom, with a tutor like Sasuke and a motivation to make him mine and get in his pants, and marry him, I know I'm going to pass it with a high score." His mom nodded. She really didn't want to burst his bubble that this was not going to be multiple choices and that there was no guessing. She had to wonder what Sasuke was thinking when he issued this challenge to Naruto.

But she believed her boy could do it.

* * *

So, what do you guys think so far? I'm glad some of you like it and thank you to all of you who have reviewed!] Hope you liked this chapter.

Please review!


	4. Making You My Boyfriend

Four

**Someday You'll Understand**

Making You My Boyfriend

_Test Time_

It was only six in the morning and Naruto already could not sleep, a week before the test, a whole week that he had not been able to see Sasuke. Damn did he miss the small raven. Either way, he was pumped for the test today; after the clock hit four in the morning he was up and around, preparing and doing some last minute studying. There was no way he was going to fail this test if the price was to be with Sasuke for ever. He could not afford to fail at all! Period.

"Naruto, you better get going" Naruto nodded his head to his mother and slung over his backpack. He ran all the way to school, by the time he was there it was already seven-thirty and for once Kakashi was there early as well. Everyone was, since the white haired teacher was to give them breakfast before the test begun at eight, so until seven thirty they would have to eat and then they would be escorted to go take the test. Glancing around he spotted Sasuke, after all, he to would be taking the test. Though he looked calmer than Naruto and that made the blond wonder how Sasuke pulled off the perfect facade.

He held back the urge to go over and hug the small raven to him. He sighed and then looked up when Kakashi finally opened the door. Everyone watched him step out and then lock it. "All right everyone, to the teachers' lounge at the back of the cafeteria" he said and everyone followed him. He walked pretty damn fast for an environmental teacher who did nothing but sit down and read his orange strange books. Unknown to Naruto sparkling green eyes kept staring at him.

Finally, as they were headed down the stairs, Sakura decided to approach him with a grin on her face "Hey Naruto!" Naruto looked down at the pink haired girl whose eyes were their normal color today. That was usually a rare site to see, either way Naruto smiled at her, he was feeling in a good mood but was quick to frown when the girl pressed to his side and wrapped her arms around his "So Kiba and Hinata are together now, when are we going to hook up?" Naruto stopped his walking to regard her on that.

So, that's what Sasuke had been doing. _'That's all between Kiba and Hinata' _Heh, his little Sasuke could set up two people together, now it was his turn to find someone to love him back. "So, that's great and as for the us part, that will never happen Sakura" And he snatched his arm away from her grasp making the pink haired girl pout angrily and show off just how many wrinkles the make up she had put on since she was thirteen had left on her face.

"Huh, why not! We are perfect for each other"

"That's what you say"

"Naruto" She whined and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Naruto!!" she whined once more as they finally stepped on the last step and turned to exit, Naruto looking up caught the sight of Sasuke looking at them. Sakura seeing Naruto look at something turned to see what it was. Behold still her heart; did she just see the sexiest, hottest guy she had ever seen in her life? For this one she could put height on another list and make an adjustment. Then the boy was walking away again with the whole crowd. "Do you know him?"

Startled Naruto looked over at Sakura who was awed struck with lust in her eyes "Of course I know him!" Naruto snapped.

"Well, then, if you won't be my boyfriend then hook me up with him" Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He didn't want to hook up anyone but himself with Sasuke. What he said next he had no Idea what made him think it was alright to say it. He would have loved to call it a slip up, if it had not slid out of his tongue sounding so damned right. All he knew was that these were words he was never going to want to ever swallow back.

"Can't" Naruto smirked "He's my boyfriend"

"No way" Sakura gapped and Naruto closed her mouth.

* * *

After Kakashi had provided them with a breakfast burrito each and some orange juice, even though the whole time Naruto had watched Sasuke talking with a white haired guy that seemed to love water, a tall orange haired guy, and a black haired girl who all looked older than him, Naruto found himself sitting down with a yellow envelope in front of him and a lady calling out names in the list. It didn't help matters that Sasuke was sitting in the back of the room with his own yellow manila envelope.

"Rock Lee?"

Naruto dug his bottom teeth into his upper lip and sucked on it, he needed to focus, if he was going to pass this test and really make Sasuke his. This was it, damn it, this was the time for him to shine! He turned his body in his chair and sat like Sasuke, facing forward and not saying a word. Yeah, composure, show Sasuke that he was worthy of being his. The thought made his sit a little straighter, made him feel a little more confident that he could go through with this.

"Naruto?" the teacher called.

"Here!"

She nodded, that's when Naruto noticed her. She was a teacher, yet at the same time she was pregnant and he had to wonder why she was here giving the test to them. She had not given them her name, all he knew was she had reddish eyes and wavy brown hair, almost curled. Soon she was passing out the tests and telling them what to do as she read the instruction out loud for them.

So, before Naruto knew it he had a sum of multiple choice questions facing him and that was not the hard part for him, the free response questions made him wonder were in the book had such things been mentioned and he cursed his pen for running out of ink on him.

Bottom line, he could not wait for the testing to be over.

* * *

As he walked out of the classroom, Sasuke felt pretty sure about the test he had just finished. It had gone pretty well, nothing that he could not answer. Still, what kept annoying him lately was the way that pink haired girl seemed to glue her self to Naruto so shamelessly. He'd like to say that he was not jealous, but the feeling he had of ripping pink haired Barbie's head off was something that would not let him deny it. So, after the test he decided to go out through the back door and stalk out with a ball of different other students. At the moment, he really did not want to even see Naruto.

Once he was out in the clearing he headed for the bathroom, he really needed to go since taking a four hour test was really not fun. Then, as soon as he came out of the bathroom he headed over to the cafeteria, since the test had finished right when lunch time had started. He walked over to some of his supposed friends and just sat down. They really weren't his friends, more like people who know him and he can hang around if need be. Nothing more.

"How was the test" Asked the female of the group, whose name is Karin.

"Easy"

"Just like a slut" Suigetsu said cheekily and leaned into Sasuke who backed his face away from the guy "Come on Sasuke, lighten up, crack a smile, tell a joke, do something other than glare"

"No"

"Leave him alone, he just took a test!" Karin snapped at her thick headed boyfriend. At first sight, it was hate, they fought over everything. Then they went through that stage where they would make out so badly no one wanted to be around them and now they were already in the 'old married' couple stage. Where they pretended to not stand each other, and yet could still jump one another.

"Do you guys want to ditch?" Sasuke asked as he yawned and crossed his arms. Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu all nodded before packing up and throwing out their lunch. Sasuke only got up and walked outside as they followed him. That was when Naruto and Sakura spotted the small raven haired boy, since Sakura was still bugging Naruto on how he had gotten such a hot boyfriend.

"Bet I can steal him from you"

"Bet you can't!"

They both stuck out their tongue and begun to follow Sasuke's group, only to follow them to the black gate by the PE area. There Sasuke punched in the code and the door opened for them slowly, and they walked out. "They are walking out of school!" Naruto hissed. Sakura on the other hand was torn on making a run for it or stay here with Naruto. Still, she had left all her stuff in her locker and there was no way she was going to leave them "How does he even know the code!" Naruto talked to himself once more.

Sakura was already gone.

Sighing, Naruto watched the black fence close, like a barrier that kept him away from reaching Sasuke. Like a wall standing in their way, not so solid to point out that there was still hope of there someday being a couple. Sighing one last time Naruto walked back to class, lunch was almost going to be over anyway. "I promise you Sasuke, I passed that test, and you'll be mine. You promised you'll be my boyfriend!"

* * *

**The summer**

Three weeks after taking the tests, Sasuke and Naruto had been wrapped up in a world of finals, Sasuke way more than Naruto that he barely even had time to see the blond. Naruto being understanding had given Sasuke his space so that he would finish everything up, but summer was now upon them and this was the last day of school, he could hardly wait! Okay, so maybe school had ended like a month ago, but Sasuke was an overachiever, so he with him had been forced to a slight summer school course.

Thing is, it is already July 23 and he had gotten his scores back, and he had scored a high four! He could not believe it. These tests were ranked from 1-5 and he had managed to pull a four out his ass and passed the test completely! Now he could finally ask Sasuke out, now he could finally claim him. Sighing, he leaned against the bricked wall near the exit as a cool breeze came and swept over his sweaty body. It felt nice.

When he heard light footsteps making their way over to him he allowed a grin to cross his lips, his little Sasuke was coming and he was looking so sexy and disheveled from the heat of the sun. his shirt was un-tucked, his pants riding low on his hips, his tie loose around his neck and tree buttons undone to show part of his smooth chest. His suit jacket over one arm and the boy seem to tense when he saw him out by the gates. "Dobe, why are you here?"

"To ask you out! Why else. I swear you only took a second course to annoy me" Naruto pouted making Sasuke roll his eyes.

"I'm not about to change my scheduled to fit yours dobe"

"Yeah, well you owe me a date!" Sasuke raised a brow before the blond placed the test scores in his line of view. Sasuke snatched the paper, he was annoyed due to the heat and he wanted to get home already. He was one of those people who hated going out for to long other wise they would snap, but he was surprised when he saw the score in Naruto's paper. Heck, he had taken the same test, he knew it was difficult, but Naruto had busted his ass…all to have a chance with him.

"You're really that determined" Sasuke asked, unsure.

"Of course I am Sasuke, You're my boyfriend now"

"Can't be if I don't agree"

"Aww, come on bastard! Show your idiot some love!!" Naruto leaned in and pressed his forehead to Sasuke's making the small raven blush. Naruto loved the rosy color on his pale cheeks. "You are just too cute" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"And you are just so asking for a dead wi-!"

Sasuke was cut off by a pair of warm lips coming down on his, Naruto moved his lips sensually over Sasuke's pale ones making sure to open the shocked boys mouth before his tongue peeked into Sasuke's mouth and that seem to raise a moan out of the little raven. Sasuke usually didn't want to seem like the submissive one, but Naruto seem to taste good. Sasuke pulled his mouth away then. "Don't kiss me without asking, it pisses me off. Nothing gave you the right to kiss me!"

"I'm sorry" Naruto said "But I can't resist you" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's small waist and pulled him close. "Still, you are my boyfriend now, we made that deal"

"Yeah, one I wish I never made"

"You don't mean that!" Naruto huffed. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"Alright, maybe not completely" Sasuke then tilted his head "But what happened to that pink haired girl I saw with you the day of the test"

"What about her?" Naruto asked blinking while Sasuke made the cutest face Naruto had ever seen.

"She came up to me the last day of school and told me that you and her were a couple and if I was ever thinking on stealing you that she'll beat me up and crap" Sasuke shrugged crossing his arms to put some distance between him and Naruto "She then started gushing over me and saying that on the other hand, I could date her and all that crap, she'd dump you in a second"

"To tell you the truth, I think she's insane" Naaruto said rolling his finger around "She got hit on the head when she was young and she's always been a huge klutz."

"And you know this how?"

"I've known her since I was a kid"

"I see"

"She's really just a child hood friend and what she really wants is to get in your pants"

"And you don't" that made Naruto's mouth hang. Sasuke chuckled and then closed Naruto's mouth "now about that date, where and when?" Naruto blinked a couple of times waiting for his mind to catch up with Sasuke's words and then he grinned.

"Now, Ichikarus!" He pulled Sasuke along with him.

* * *

**NARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASU

* * *

****2 years later**.

"Hello, my name is Uchiha Mikoto" Sasuke's mother said as she bowed down, Naruto had invited Sasuke over to dinner so that both mothers could meet. At first they did anything possible to keep them from meeting and now, for the first time they were going to let them meet. Now that they both had moved out and were in the university, they could see that their mothers were lonely with no friends, so deciding that both of them knowing each other would be for the best.

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Kushina, nice to meet you, here come in!!" Still, that was not the thing that had Sasuke irritated this evening, no, the fact that his mother had called up his brother and told him about his boyfriend had. He, ten minutes ago, had finished having a heart to heart and sex talk with his brother and then a whole speech about molestation and rape. Sasuke had gotten annoyed.

They had lasted about four hours talking it all out.

Itachi acted as if he was still a little kid or something!

Itachi still said that he wanted to come back and that he wanted to meet this boyfriend of his and that if he finds out that Sasuke lost his virginity so young that he would have the blonds head. In the end Itachi was protective of him and treated him more like a son than a brother. Sasuke sighed as he tried to calm himself down, for him to give or not give his virginity to Naruto was up to him not his brother! Who by the way now had a kid and had started a real job somewhere out there in Akatsuki company. "Well you seem to be in a bad mood Baby"

Sasuke hoped he didn't come visit any time soon.

"Brother issues, nothing but brother issues" Sasuke watched his mother and Naruto's mother begin to squeal like tow little girls as they turned on the television and some show called Vampire Knight was coming out and then they begun to talk all about Anime, and anime this and that. "Guess we don't have to worry about our mother's accepting our relationship or them hating each other"

"Apparently not" Naruto smiled "Mom, you really need to finish the dinner" Naruto called out and she turned to glare at him before she told Mikoto if she wanted to help. Both mothers headed inside talking and then got to cooking. Sasuke looked indifferent to their actions but Naruto had a look in his face that read 'What the hell'

"Anyway" Sasuke said "can we watch something while they are in there making a mess" Naruto quickly nodded and led Sasuke to his room where he turned on the television. Even though they had started the university and lived in a dorm, their moms refused to let them go completely so all their stuff was still there just in case they wanted to come back for something.

From outside Sasuke and Naruto could hear their mom's laughing and having a good time while both boys watched the television.

"They are seriously creeping me out" Naruto shivered.

"You and me both" Sasuke muttered as he kept looking at the screen, a show of where two girls are after the same man and would do anything to win him over while the man is in love with another woman and he fears putting her in danger.

"Na, Sasuke"

"Hmmm, what?" Naruto smirked as he leaned over his little Uke. Sasuke blushed as Naruto was about to lean in and kiss him on the lips, just one frisking centimeter away, then….

"NARUTO!!"

"Augh" Naruto growled as Sasuke pushed him off and went to a further corner of the bed when Naruto's red-headed mother entered the room with a large grin. "what is it mom?" Naruto asked innocently, though inside his head he was searching for ways to get back at his precious little boyfriend.

"Dinner is ready" Naruto nodded.

* * *

Dinner had gone well, and they had a nice conversation before Naruto's mom lead Sasuke's mom into the living room where they got to looking at Naruto's baby pictures. Sasuke had been really interested in that and even mocked him! He didn't want Sasuke thinking at he still had a baby dick, maybe he really needed to get back at his little boyfriend and this time it was personal.

Sasuke on the other hand, had other things in mind.

"Oh, look at the time. We better get going. Come on Sasuke" his mother called out as she stood up. Sasuke stood with her and waved at Naruto.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Hey! Wait. Why don't you stay" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Because I'm not about to let my mom go home alone, Bye" and he walked out with his mother who had finished hugging with Kushina. Naruto glared behind his sly boyfriend. Though when he heard his mother sighed he had to wonder what was going on with her when he saw a love struck look on her face.

"Uh….mommy?"

"She is so hot!!"

"Wha?"

"Sasuke's mom, she's so….so…WHOOO!!" Her mother laughed and then walked inside the house.

"Mom?" Naruto called out again.

"I am so asking her out next time, invite her again"

"MOM!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"That is the mother of my future husband! Why must you come on to her?" Naruto growled and stomped his feet like a small child.

"Because I am freak like that"

"MOM!!!" He understood now, she was just teasing.

"But Naruto, all joking aside, me and Mikoto do one day want to remarry and find husbands of our own"

"Tch, as if any man will want you once they find out you have a gay son" His mother's face fell.

"Turn straight now kid!"

"Mom!"

"Relax Naruto" his mother laughed "It's just you know, life really passes by fast" his mother sat down normally with a serious look on her face "Make sure you keep Sasuke forever and don't ever lose him over something as dumb as your pride, Sasuke should be your pride and everything. Take good care of him. Cherish him, and hold on tight" Naruto nodded his head.

"I never plan on letting him go"

* * *

"You really love him don't you" Mikoto asked her silent son and Sasuke looked up at her and then shrugged.

"Naruto is…..well yeah" Sasuke sighed. What else was he going to tell his mother, for once he knew he was controlling in their relationship. Not to mention that Naruto had put up with all his rules and all his bull shit. He really didn't deserve a boyfriend like Naruto. He really didn't but when he had told this to Neji, his cousin had laughed and told him that Gaara was no less and that he loved Gaara. Sasuke just needed to change up his rules and let Naruto have more fun. "Hey mom, can I ask for some advice"

"What's that sweetheart?"

"Well, Naruto's birthday is coming soon and I wanted to do something special for him" His mother squealed and wrapped her arms around once of his. She nearly would seem like a fan girl if it was not his mother.

"Let me tell you a little secret about something I did when I first asked your father to marry me" Sasuke stopped there "I have only told Itachi about how I was the one who proposed to your dad" Sasuke was looking at his mother like she was crazy while all the while inside her own head she felt like a genius.

"Mom….Itachi didn't talk to you for a month after you told him"

"You're brother is to gentle, you on the other hand have always been reckless, you're like me, you're mind will be able to handle it better" Sasuke gulped "Well, it was the night that you're father had gotten his promotion and he had been working so hard……"

For one thing was for certain.

Sasuke knew his mother's a freak.

Uchiha Sasuke could not believe that he had taken his mother's advice.

* * *

_5 weeks later _

Naruto was not sure what the hell was up with Sasuke, his little raven had been acting a little weird here and there. not to mention that every time he went into myspace, Sasuke's comments were so weird the way they popped out. Naruto was displeased with Sasuke's latest one.

bURNING BRAIN CELLS DAILY, NOT GIVEN A FUCK IS WAT IVE BEN DOIN ALOT LATLY!GOT MAMA TRIPPEN OUT CUZ SHE THINKS IM GOING FRIENDS 10 hours ago

There was a comment under it.

It said.

Better not be, or I'll kill you Otouto

There was only one person who called Sasuke little brother and that was his older brother. So, Itachi even kept track of Sasuke through myspace. He was probably the one who had flamed his and Sasuke's pictures, cause everyone else thought they were cute. Either way, Sasuke had been acting weird and he wanted to get to the bottom of it all.

Yet

When he got home

What he found was not what he had expected.

Sasuke completely naked

A Whine bottle in hand

And he had been attacked by a horny raven

The most completely sexy sight ever, had him horny as well

As for why Sasuke, his stoic, emotionless, controlling, boyfriend was sexy, naked, and horny

He didn't question it.

All he knew was that he was getting laid tonight!

He loved Sasuke

That in the middle of it he had yelled "MARRY ME SASUKE!"

Sasuke had turned him down after it all

It was too early

But definitely in the future

He was going to make Uchiha Sasuke into Uzumaki Sasuke

Though

In Sasuke's thoughts

It was going to be the other way around

And it was going to be Uchiha Naruto…..

After all, Sasuke was a bit of a freak himself.

**The end**

* * *

Damn, Well it's the end. I couldn't think of any other way to end it. I was listening to 'Dip it low' by Christina Milian and well, the end popped out that way. Hope you've enjoyed it. I am going to try for another NaruSasu. Guess my first story on it wasn't so bad. THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!

Please Review.


End file.
